Memories of My Existence
by The 13 Paged NoteBook
Summary: When a boy is injured and taken into the care of a village. He discovers he's no ordinary minecraftian. Join him on his journey to find out who he is and what he was ment to do while unleashing hidden truths about the world of Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1: A Lifeless corpse and A Voice

-Chapter 1: A Lifeless corpse and A Voice-

* * *

"Where….am…I?"

"What….am…..I?"

"Who….am….I?"

Whispers of zephyrs ran through my ears into the quiet night as I lay, motionless, cold, and tired on the ground "wait … this ... I ... this place ..." I remembered, and then suddenly, flashes of unknown images covered by static flashed raced, through my head as it gave me a intense headache, then suddenly, voices started to speak in my head overlapping each other

"Don't ... worry"

"Is that all ... got ...?"

"I know ... we can ... always be together"

"As long as we believe ... we can always remeber ... each other"

"Why ...? Why did ... you do it!?

"Don't ... hurt ... me ...

"Ugh….s-stop" I groaned and as in my command the images stopped, leaving my head blank and empty once again

"wait …... this …. place … I remember …. this …. forest" and in that moment more images and voices roared through my sore head once again

"Ugh…." I groaned "What are all these _IMAGES!_" I screamed in my head, my eyes felt so burdened and my vision kept focusing and blurring out, bad as it is that all these images shattering my brain.

Then suddenly I remembered something I was doing before, "I….was….running…that's all I….can…remember" I thought "but was…..I…running….after something….or…"

"running _from_ something" said a voice interrupted my thoughts, "w-wha…who…" I trailed off, "pathetic" said the voice as it interrupted my thoughts, was he reading my….

"thoughts perhaps?" yup he was.

" I will say it again: Pathetic" continued the voice "is this how you entertain me?, after putting my self in trouble for a mortal like you? I gave you plenty, yet you return too little" mocked the voice, I had no strength left, not even able to lift my head as to who was talking to me, I was barely holding on to my consciousness as it was.

"W-who…are….you…" I asked as my mind trailed off

"Knowing me will not help you nor even save you from your torment" the voice continued to mock me "and besides ... wasting my breath on a thing like you will be foolish"

"S-so…you….almighty…and…powerful…or what?" I asked through my mind with a smirk,

"Now, now is that something you say to someone who saved you?" it continued

Save me? Why? From what? "mind….doing…that one….more…time?" I asked

"asking a favor while you still have a dept, is not something I will do willingly" the voice answered coldly

"but don't worry…you won't die….yet ... the road you walk is still far from over, you must continue to walk it" the voice started to fade

"W-wait!" using every ounce of strength left to speak "w-who…are you? Are … you foe … or … ally ...?" I asked one last time, their was a moment of silence, and then a reply,

"That' mething you have to decide, whether you follow me in my foot steps or stop me in my path" the voice replied "NOW GO!" the voice boomed "walk the path you were set before and find me by try or die trying," "do NOT disappoint young one" as the voice echoed into the night, and once again silent.

"Over here!" yelled a female voice "I thought I heard something here!"

suddenly the area around me lit up with flickering lights, "oh my, a young boy and he's been shot!" replied the female voice

"he's bleeding from the right side too! He lost a lot of blood!" replied a second female voice

"quickly, lift him up and carry him to the village" said a third voice only this one sounded so soft and angelic

"yes mistress", then I was lifted on to someone's back from the ground and as they rushed me to this "village" they spoke about

"you will be okay" comforted the person carrying me,

Then as everything in my body gave up on me, my mind faded as I slowly blacked out.

* * *

**WHEW! That was that! Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic.!**

**Leave a review and tell me how I can improve as it is and other stuff too!**

**This is SythOfOrginizationXIII**

**SIGNING OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream and A Beautiful Pearl

Hey there fellow readers! The name is SythOfOrganizationXIII!

And welcome to the 2nd chapter of my first FanFic. I will try my best to describe every character that is introduced!

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT own Minecraft! And all characters are based off of the famous mod "The Mob Talker" All character designs in this story belongs to it's original owner! (except for some OC's I added) And now….

LET'S BEGIN THE 2ND CHAPTER! (P.S. This is the start of the chapter where I will start to use POV's "point of view")

* * *

-Chapter 2: A Dream and A Beautiful Pearl-

_Syth's POV_

…I found myself in a middle of a thick fog. Seeing nothing or knowing where I was or what was in front of me

"Where am I?" I thought

I opened my mouth to yell for anyone to hear, "Hello? Anyone there?" I yelled but to my surprise nothing came out, not a single word

I was starting to become nervous so I decided to take action and started walking hoping that I would find someone or someone will find me.

So I walked …... and walked …. and walked …. walked…..

And finally screamed out in frustration, " How **BIG** is this place?!" I yelled, already forgetting that I couldn't talk, " I have been walking for what feels like ages!"

then on cue came the sound of footsteps behind me, I slowly turned around bracing for anything in this thick fog. As the footsteps became louder, I saw a figure appear, first covered by the fog then slowly start to take shape, a drop of sweat ran down the side of my face and I quickly turned around to run when a hand clasped on to my shoulder,

"Don't go….don't leave me…" said a female voice.

I slowly turned towards my back to become face to face with a girl,

She had flowing twilight red hair and matching sapphire eyes just like mine, she wore a delicate pink one piece dress and jacket that only covered her top area, she also wore no shoes and a pretty gold bracelet with two blue pearls as the ornament resting one her wrist

"Please don't go….." she repeated

"W-who are you" I asked, still not able to talk

she smiled "Don't you recognize me?" she replied "it's me, …." she answered

"What ... was that?" I thought, the last part supposedly her name was cut off with a loud static noise

"It's me …." she repeated, I still couldn't hear anything

She sighed "Never of mind" she said "I wanted to see you again….." she trailed off, she placed her hand on my cheek "how long has it been? ... I missed you" did I know this girl?

She sighed again and smiled softly "Do you remember …" she trailed off, she reached down for my hands and clasped them, for some reason my hands responded by clasping hers tightly

"How we used to do this ... holding each others hands like this ... and tell each other so many things" she said, her tone began to break "we were so happy together ..." a tear streamed down her saddened face

I softly released my grip and used my hands to wipe away her tears ... I didn't know why ... but I felt like I had to comfort her

"Look, whatever I did to you ... I'm sorry" I apologized with no voice, she smiled and released my hand

"No, it's not your fault, I…everything is my fault" she replied "after what I did to you ... I can't ask for forgiveness or even see you again ... but I had to one last time ..." she took a step back and smiled and said sadly

"It's best you forget about me… S-" the last word was cut off with more static, like the time she tried to say her name, was she trying to say mine?

She turned around and said "Goodbye ..." and walked back into the mist

"W-wait!" I replied with still no voice, I started running towards her

"Come back!" but no matter how far I ran she was growing further away from me ... and then she disappeared from sight

"WAIT!" I screamed ...

* * *

...

My eyes snapped open and I was gasping for air, morning birds were singing outside, "What was that?…that dream ... ?" I thought "Who ... was she ...?" I placed a hand on my face and groaned "ugghhh…."

"Oh, you have finally awaken!" said a voice.

I jumped and to my surprise found a young woman look down at me, she had fairly long ginger hair that was done into a braid, her green emerald eyes and pale skin accented the the shoulderless deep green dress and gloves she wore, she looked like a angel up close

"Are you feeling any better?", her voice was a sweet melody sung by an angel

"Y-yeah I guess" I replied as I snapped back in to reality and slowly sat up, she blushed and quickly turned away, I looked down in curiosity to find myself buck naked with only my underwear on

"S-sorry!" I stammered as I quickly used the blanket to cover myself

"N-no it's a-alright" she replied while covering her eyes, as I was trying to cover myself, I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I fell down and was caught by the lady's arms, our faces were inches away from each other, we blushed light red as she helped me lean my back against the head board of the bed

"T-thank you" I thanked her

"It's nothing" she replied

"M-may I ask where we are and how long I was out for?" I asked her quickly.

"You've been out for 3 days, we found you in the middle of the forest, as for where you are ..." she answered "welcome to Whistle Grass village!" she smiled

"W-whistle Grass v-village?" I asked in confusion

"We are located north-east of Minecraftia" she started

"We are none other than a small settlement here and are living happily along the seas, it's not a official place so we are not on the map, so it's no big deal if you don't know this place" she finished explaining

"M-Minecraftia?" I asked more confused by the second, She gave a shocked expression to me, was it weird to not know?

"Minecraftia is the very land we live on! It's not something one shouldn't know, did you came from off the land from the "Void and Beyond" ?" she asked

"Ummm…well….uhhh…." I fumbled trying to find a answer to give, but strangely couldn't find anything in my head that relates to where I came from, just holes and empty spost in my memory

"Mistress?" said a voice outside the doorway

"Are you okay? Has the boy awaken yet?" said another

"Come in" said the Mistress, and through the door came two young girls around my age or little older

One girl had the same ginger hair and emerald eyes as the Mistress but her hair was done differently, it was braided into two sets and was brought up front where the ends were tied together, she also wore a brown monk robe and carried a tray of food in her hands

The other had the same characteristics but her hair was longer, and she wore a white robe and glasses instead, she carefully held onto a thick book and a couple of quills and pens

"Hello May and Serah" the Mistress greeted

"Milady" said the two young girls while bowing

"I see that the boy has awaken" said the brown robed girl

"Yes he has, this is May by the way" the Mistress pointed out to the brown robed girl

"And this is Serah" she also pointed out to the white robed girl "they are very loyal to me"

"Hello" they both said

"H-hi" I replied shyly

"Now that the Mistress introduced us, why don't you tell us your name?" Serah asked

"M-my name ...? Ah yes my name, my name's S-" I paused, what was my name again? I quickly racked through my brain to find my name, strangely enough I couldn't find anything.

"What? Can't even remember your own name?" May smirked

"May!" hissed Serah "sorry about that, can't you remember anything else at least?"

I searched my head for a memory, but couldn't "S-sorry ... but no" I looked down at the covers

"We will discuss this later, but for now, please eat" said the Mistress as she pointed May to give me the tray of food she held in her hands, she handed me the food and scoffed at me, the tray had two loaves of bread, mushroom soup, and a bright red apple, my stomach growled at the food like I haven't eaten probably for weeks

"T-thank you May and Mistress" I bowed, the Mistress smiled at me

"Just call me Emerald," replied the Mistress "I-I-I will try…..Emerald" I blushed as it felt weird to someone higher up as a equal, she giggled softly at this,

I hungrily wolfed down the bread, and spooned at the soup, I decided to leave the apple for later, there was a long silence as I ate so I thought of something to quickly dispatch that

"Nice book you got there Serah" I said kindly to the white robed girl

"T-thank you" Serah replied while blushing

"It's got no title, is it a diary?"

"well actu-"

she was cut off by a sudden voice "who you calling a **DIARY**!?"I nearly chocked at my food as I looked around the room to find the source of the voice

"W-who's th-there?" I asked cautiously

"Over here! In library girl's arms moron!" mocked the voice, my attention was caught by book in Serah's arms as I looked at it in disbelief, the book was moving it's pages on it's own and it was talking! My eyes were wide and my jaw's dropped at the sight of it.

"You should look at yourself! you look like a deranged fish!" continued the book

"Flip! Behave yourself!" snapped Serah "and I told you to stay quiet!"

"Now why do I have to stay silent? And besides it's true!" the book snapped as he directed towards me

I was still shocked about the talking book, though my face must have looked really funny, Mistress(Emerald), was giggling softly, while May was chuckling loudly to her self, I blushed deep red and quickly relaxed my shocked face, boy did I felt like a idiot

"Sorry about that" Mistress giggled while wiping away a small tear from her eye "let me introduce you to Flipparnondo Von Bookswort, he is in charge of the village library"

"Just call me Flip" smirked Flip

"It's a pleasure to meet you Flip" I greeted kindly while trying to accept the fact I was talking to a book

"Well it's no pleasure to see you! I mean look at you, you look like a mummy!" as he pointed out the bandages on my body, May was trying hard not to laugh,

"Well excuse me!" I snapped "you aren't much of one either! You're just a bits of old pages stuck together my string!" May was full time laughing now

"What are you laughing at!?" Flip and I growled at her

"Now, now let's all calm down" interrupted the Mistress

"Yes Mistress" we all replied

"Now then, shouldn't we think of a suitable temporary name for the boy until his memories return?" she suggested

"how about Bone head?" Flip chuckled, I glared at the book

"Hmmm….your original name began with a "S" am I correct?" she asked

"Uh ... yeah, I guess" I replied trying to recollect my dream

"Then how about …."Syth" ?", Syth …... something about that name was really promising

"I…I like it!" I said with a smile.

The Mistress clapped her hands together "the Syth it is!" she said cheerfully "Syth would you like a tour around the village?" she added

"Umm ... sure! I was out for three days so exercise sounds good to me!" I replied

"Terrific! May, Serah please escort Syth around the village, oh! And get his some clothes too" she ordered

"Yes Milady" the two girls answered and quickly exited the room, now only Mistress and me were left "Syth, may I ask you a question?" she asked

"Sure thing Mistress ..."

"Well … are you sure you are okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for the past few days when you were out, you've been twitching wildly, sweating intensely, maybe you have a problem or …. " she asked with worry

" ... Was she helping me back to full health?" I thought "was I?"

"Yes a lot"

"Maybe this is connected to my dream somehow…" I thought as I recollected the memories of the strange dream I had, "weird, I can't seem to remember how the dream went…" I thought and let out a big sigh, wasn't there anything I can remember properly?

"Anyway, never mind that, although you are welcome to stay here as long as you like until your memories return" she offered kindly

" ... R-really? Th-thank you!" I hugged her in my thanks "you are too kind!"

"It-it-it's alright ... and uhh… Syth?" she said blushing deep red

"Yes?" I replied bluntly

"Can I breath for a second?"

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry about that …" I let her go and blushed too

"Mistress, we are back" said May as she and Serah walked into the room with some clothes, "Mistress, are you ok? Your face is red" asked Serah

"Y-yes everything f-fine" she stuttered, she quickly cleared her throat, "anyway, hurry and get dressed Syth, the village is waiting"

"Y-yeah, sure"

I grabbed a white T-shirt and jeans they laid on the bed and quickly dressed, after I was done lacing my brand new black sneakers I got up and stretched, HO BOY! After lying down for three days straight, it sure feels good to stretch

"Let's get going, if you don't want to waste anymore time!" said May impatiently at the doorway

"Sure, coming!" I replied as I hurried along with May and Serah (and Flip too I guess), we walked down a couple of steps of the humongous mansion that I lay uncouncious in for three days in to reach the front door

"Shall we?" I asked opening the doors.

A shallow wind greeted me while the white sun blinded me as I exited the mansion, I looked across the village as I noticed that the mansion was placed on a grassy hill, I looked down on the small settlement as it looked quite busy, store merchants were showing customers their goods, while others walked and talked with their common fellows, I also saw a watch tower with someone on the prowl, feeling energetic I ran down the gravel path, wanting to get a better look on the village

"Hey! Slow down kid!" yelled Flip as he rested in Serah's arms as they strolled down the path behind me

"Make me slow poke!" I yelled back, I stopped when the path ended at a square cobblestone street, it looked more crowded up front then up the hill

"Fresh meat! One sac of pork chops for only 1 gold sale on right now!" said a lady store merchant, she wore a white apron with a skimpy brown dress underneath and she also had her hair braided into one set, she also held a small cleaver in one hand

"Hey kid! Wants some pork?, beef?, or perhaps chicken?" said the merchant I just finished explaining

"Uhhh….no thanks" I declined kindly "c'mon it won't hurt I promise! I even have rotten flesh!" "uhhh….no really, you're too kind" I asked nervously at the thought of the rotten flesh.

"Bianca! Stop scaring the boy!" interrupted Serah as she and May walked up to her booth

"Ahhhh …... leave him it's not like she's going to chop him up or something" smirked May

"Sorry Serah, just doing my business" she said with a little shameful tone to it

"Anyway" May continued "Syth, this is Bianca, she is the village butcher, she has the best quality meat you can find in Minecraftia, Bianca, Syth, he is the new resident of the village"

"pleasure _MEATING_ you Syth" she joked while shaking my hand, I laughed at the joke to be kind

"The pleasure is all mine" I added

"Heh … here take these" she said while handing out a small leather pouch to me "complementary pork chops on the house! Call it a welcome gift!"

"Th-thank you" I bowed in thanks

"Come by anytime again!" she waved while we headed out to our next destination.

We arrived at what look like a cobblestone church, as we entered the tall building,

noticed a young lady sitting on a wooden chair reading a book, she wore a long violet

dress, and had her hair done in two buns while the rest of her hair was braided together,

"Tina, I would like you to meet someone" Mary called out to the lady

she looked up and gave a soft smile, she put down the book and walked down the stone steps to greet us "Oh my! A new visitor I see, my name is Tina, I am the Vicar of the village church" she greeted softly while bowing

"My name is Syth I'm going to live in this village" I bowed in response

"It's always nice to meet a new person every now and then"

then she looked as though she got an idea "Please excuse me for a moment" she said as she quickly climbed the steps and brought the book she was reading to me

"I have read this many times, please accept this as my welcome gift to you"

"Thank you" I thanked her

"May Notch have mercy on you!" she called out to us as we exited the church

I was feeling a whole lot better now and anxious to meet the next person Serah and May wanted me to meet "So where to?" I yelled out to them as I was running up ahead of them

"Geez, Syth calm down!" May snapped at me

"Sorry, no can do!" I called out to her

May sighed "At this rate. His wounds will reopen anytime now" she grumbled .

_Narrartor's POV_

Serah just giggled and looked down at now suddenly quiet Flip

"Are you okay Flip? You have been awfully quiet for quite some time now" she asked

"Huh? … oh! I-it's nothing, nothing at all" Flip muttered

"It sounds like something, please share your thoughts" she replied

"Well…it's about the boy, Syth" he said quietly

"What about him?"

"Something about him is off … the aura he is letting out is quite …... strange" he concluded

"Strange you say?" Serah asked in curiosity

"Awww …... it's probably nothing, forget about it" he scoffed "now let's hurry up and catch up with the rest of them now" Flip pointed as they were now few meters away from the main group, she quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the group

_Syth's POV_

"Well? Where next?" I asked

"Well … there is one more person we want you to meet …"

"OH NO~ I am not introducing him to my sister!" May quickly interrupted Serah

"Oh c'mon! I won't embarrass you" I pleaded showing my best puppy eyes,

May let out a large groan

"C'mon now May, it won't hurt to just introduce him and leave would it?" Serah asked

"URRRrrGGgghh …... well … a little while might not hurt …" May muttered softly

"Thanks May! You're the best!" I shouted as I gave a bear hug

she slightly blushed "Get … off … of …... me!" she groaned as she pushed me aside and guided us to where her sister worked.

_May's POV_

It was going to be a disaster, not only I'm going to introduce a random person to my sister, he was a guy!

"Sis is sooo~ going to take this the wrong way …" I muttered to myself

"Well we are here!" Serah called out snapping me out of my funk, there was the blacksmith workshop where my sister worked (she is a black smith if you didn't know)

I saw her hammering a hot piece of metal and lifted it up to examine it

"HEY SIS!" I yelled out to her with my best smile, she looked up from her work and grinned a toothy one

"HEY MAY!" she shouted back and quickly put down her tools and gloves and ran towards me in her work attire, a small black work apron and a small skimpy tight dress that went up to her thighs underneath it, not the best, but she likes it, the left side of her hair was braided into one ponytail, she also wore her green stained monocle glasses, she ran up to me and gave a huge hug,

"May! How are you doing little sister!" she smiled

"Not bad, and uhhh … sis?"

"Hmmmm?" she hummed in a questionable tone

"Well there is some you should meet, sis this is Syth he is the new resident of the village and Syth this is my sister Mel-" I was cut off

she quickly walked up to Syth and started to examine him head to toe, and shifted around him, Syth looked confused as she was making circles around him, this was a habit of hers when she met someone new, she did the exact same thing when I introduced her to Serah

"Hmmm …..." she examined

"5'7 …... fairly tall … around 15 .… 16 perhaps? … Sapphire Azure eyes … fairly handsome looking …..."Manhood" Vanilla brown …... and around 3 inches long …"

Syth quickly covered his "private" area and blushed "W-w-where d-do you th-think you are looking at?!" he cried out

"I was talking about your "hair" kid" she replied with a smirk,

(she always judges guys by their hair)

At this point, he was blushing so hard his entire body was red like Redstone at his misunderstanding, we all laughed, even Flip was flapping his pages in agreement,

"S-sorry about that, I'm S-Syth by the way" Syth muttered softly and held his hand out for a hand shake

my sister quickly wiped away a tear and shook his hand "It's alright kid! I like types like you!" she replied still chuckling

"Anyhow, like May said I'm her sister, her older sister, the name is Melissa!"

"It's nice to meet you Melissa" said Syth quickly calming down

"By the way … are you my little sister's boyfriend or something?" she asked in curiosity

"B-boyfriend?" he asked confused

my face lit up with a red hue "You know … her lov-" I cut her off before she can say anything more

"A-anyway let's get moving, it's getting late" everyone nodded in agreement

"Ahh ... Well it was sure a treat to meet you Syth!" she grinned a toothy one

"It was nice meeting you too!" Syth replied as we turned around to leave

my sister halted us "Hey kid, just a moment!" she called out to us, she reached in to her apron pocket and pulled out a large strange looking marble

it was emerald and in the center it was pure black, "Keep it, it's called a Ender Pearl" as she placed it in Syth's hand, "the Ender people are known to have these around with them, but I struck lucky and found this in the middle of the forest, I don't know how these work, so let me give this to you, consider it my welcome gift" she smiled

"T-thank you! It looks so beautiful …" he trailed off as he eyed the gem, I rolled my eyes as I stepped on to the cobblestone street

"Hey Syth! Stop goo-goo eyeing the marble and let's get going! The sun's about to set soon!" I yelled at him which snapped him back into reality

"Y-yeah, coming!" he yelled back as he quickly caught up with us

"Come by some time later!" shouted sis as she put her hands on her waist

"Will do sis!" I called back.

_Syth's POV_

Few Hours later…..

It was now close to midnight and pretty much everyone has gone home, boy! The village was pretty pig for a small settlement out here in the outskirts, they had a farms, ranches, stores in every corner of the village, and the biggest building was probably the library, it was not that tall, but it was fairly wide, we all felt exhausted and were heading back to the mansion, well … except for May, she said it was her turn on the watch tower so we left without her, as we walked I looked down at the gifts I received,

A bag of pork chops…...

A book …...

... And the pearl

I carefully picked up the pearl and gazed at it, it was so …... beautiful …... I felt like I was holding a bright burning star in the palm of my hand, I raised it high into the night sky and it gleamed at the light the square moon was giving off,

"You sure love that pearl" said Serah as I down to see her smiling

"Yeah, it sure is … want to hold it?" I offered

"No it's alright, I don't want to break the relationship you're having right now" she joked

I chuckled softly at this "you know …" added Flip "They say that Ender Pearls are the hearts of Ender people and they are what are called the "Key" to heavens gate"

"Heavens gate huh …" I said dreamily

"I bet they will throw you into hell as soon as you get there just for you looks!" he snickered

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to bring you with me!" I snapped at him

then something caught my eyes "Hey ... isn't that the Mistress?" I asked

Serah turned around to see the Mistress helping a fellow villager with moving, a lot sweat was coming down her face and she looked exhausted as she moved the cargo around

"Shouldn't we help her? She looks exhausted" I said concerned tone as I moved towards her

Serah stopped me and shook her head "She'll be fine" she answered "she'll probably ask us to return to the mansion when we try help her"

"Really?" I asked in curiosity

"Yup, she also took care of you when you were unconscious, she refused to leave your side until you awoke"

"Really? She would do something like that to a complete stranger? Why?"

"Well she lost her parents at a young age, so she believes it's her responsibility to take care of everyone of us like family" she finished explaining and looked at her with a smile

"One of the people she helped was me"

"Wow … she has a big heart" I thought

After a quick decision, I ran up to the mistress who put down a box to wipe her forehead "Oh! Syth! If you want to help me, it's fine you don't need to worry about me!" she smiled tiredly I quickly got onto my knees and bowed my head towards her, she was shocked at this

"Please Mistress! Let me help this village too!" I asked

"I-it's okay Syth, it will be rude to ask you to work when you are our guest …"

"Please! At some time in my life, I'll have to repay your kindness someday" I replied "please let me help"

the lady closed her eyes and thought for long time

and to her conclusion she said "Fine, you may help but don't think I will go easy on you, your first assignment will be given early in the morning!"

Serah came up her "Wait Mistress! Shouldn't we wait until his wounds fully heal?" she asked

"I'm fine and thank you Mistress!" I thank her while getting up

we quickly escorted her to the mansion after helping her with the cargo, and during the time we walked, I saw her smile with joy the entire walk, she was happy to see someone else help her family, I smiled too, knowing I did something right today.


	3. Chapter 3: Another voice and A Will

Hey Guys and Gals! What is up?

SythOfOrganizationXIII here and I am now I deliver you….

Chapter 3 of MineCraft Chronicles!

*DISCLAIMER*

I do **NOT** own Minecraft!

Minecraft belongs to MOJANG!

Also many Characters introduced in this series do **NOT** belong to me!

OC's belong to there respected owners (if you like to submit an OC, please don't hesitate to!)

And many Characters also introduced in this story belong to "THE MOB TALKER " mod

So they belong to their respected owners too!

And now…

LET'S GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD!

-Chapter 3: Another Voice and A Will of Diamond-

* * *

_2 week later…_

_Syth's POV_

I yawned and smacked my lips

BOY! It was boring, nothing to do but sit around on the tall, cool, grassy hill that overlooked an entire view of the village, to be exact I was near the Mansion grounds

I yawned again and let out a big sigh, "boooOOOoooring" I grumbled to myself,

I've been between jobs this entire week and always had something on my hands,

I delivered packages, deliveries, mail, helped with any repairs, and even sorted things out at the library,

And in my spare time, I would learn a little bit of swordsman ship from May,(she learned to handle a sword by her father, don't ask me why!)

But today was different, it was a "Sunday" or whatever it's called and all the shop's were closed and everyone was at the church where everyone would go and hear Tina "preach" and what not, and that meant no work!

You might think that might be a good thing, but if you were a person suffering amnesia, and no idea what your interests or hobbies were, yeah, knock yourselves out.

Speaking about Tina, I finished the book that she gave me as a welcome gift when I first came here, thanks to that little bit of spare time I had after dinner, it talked about the world that was divided into three to maintain a certain balance in the universe,

what balance it means, I don't know and I don't care really, it first talked about the world we all inhabited "The Overworld", and then moved on to the world that lay beneath the very earth, it couldn't be reached by foot or any type of transportation, the secret's of the path to reach that world was destroyed like 200 years ago or something, "The Nether" or in your case "Hell", and then finally talked about a certain world that lay above the clouds, the sky, and the very sun, "The world of the Path's Closing" "The End" strangely enough that their was almost no information about it either then being called "Heaven",

You think that about it, and you wonder why Minecraftians couldn't find a way to get to these places

I stopped thinking and just casually looked up at the sky with a blank expression hoping something would happen right now,

"you aren't playing hooky here are you?" said a familiar voice, I looked down to see the Mistress walking up the gravel path with her hands on her side and giving a cute"humph" face,

"no worries mistress! I finished everything given before killing myself with boredom" I joked,

Her face relaxed into a smile, "may I join you?" she asked

"sure thing mistress", she frowned at me "I thought I told you to call me Emerald" she said,

"whatever you say Mistress!" I laughed she just sighed and sat next to me and stared at the square clouds floating in the endless blue sky,

"how calming…..do you do this often?" she asked

"nope, actually my first time doing so…..as I recall it that is" I mumbled and looked down from the sights and stared at the grass and sighed

She looked at me with pity in her eyes, "still can't remember anything?" she asked,

"nothing" I replied "nothing at all, and I do wish to remember something, even if it was fairly small" I trailed off

"I-I'm sorry, to get you down from watching such a beautiful scene" she apologized,

"no, no it's alright it was getting boring just staring at the clouds all day anyway…and besides" I added

"every time I see your face Mistress, I don't need to look at the sky" I smiled

She looked at me with such innocent eyes and blushing too,

"T-Thank you Syth….th-that was….sweet of you" she stammered

"Heh…..don't mention it!" I replied while standing up and stretching, I looked down at the village and noticed people were streaming out of the church

"service must be over" said the Mistress,

"must be" I added, I picked up my wooden sword next to me and started down the gravel path "I got to go Mistress! May and I have practice today!" I shouted down the path,

she smiled at me "well be careful!" she replied,

"will do!" I waved at her.

_Serah's POV_

I walked out of the church feeling rather tired, I yawned softly while covering my mouth with the back of my hand, "you look dead tired"

I looked beside me to see May walking next to me, "do I? I pulled off an all nighter last night" I yawned again,

"really what did you do?" she asked concerned,

"She was making an accessory for the boy" answered Flip in my arms, I totally forgot he was there the entire service!

"Who? Syth? Why?" May asked in a huffy voice,

"Well… remember that pearl your sister gave to him on the first day?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, that marble"

"He said it was a bother to carry around in his pocket, so I offered to fix that up for him" I replied

"You know…you seem all to nice to him" she asked

"Well, he has been helping everyone in town and especially at the library so I consider this a "favor in return"

May smirked and lightly punched me in the arm, "really, is that all? Isn't there another reason you are so kind to him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh you know…the occasional…dear friend, think of as a sibling, and perhaps…deep feelings for him?"

"I still don't…"

"AKA: Love" she blurted out

I stared at her blankly for a minute, and as soon as the information reached my head, I blushed deep red and my head felt like it exploded.

"W-w-what!? Th-that's ridiculous!" I babbled like a fool

"I-I-I only kn-known him f-for a week!"

May was laughing, laughing so hard she was gripping her sides tightly and some tears rolled down her cheeks

"I…was…jooOOooking!" she said between breaths of air as she finally started to calm down

"although I got to say though, he **IS **making quite a reputation around the village" she added

"Like that time he climbed the Church towers to fix the bell when the ladder was being repaired?" I said

"I honestly thought he was going to die" May chuckled

"And the time he chased after a piglet that broke loose from it's herd and into the forest and never came back until next morning?"

"Cross the last one out, **THAT **was when I thought he was done for" she smirked

"May! Stop being so mean!" I said

"Just kidding, and yeah, he sure has been everyone's favorite go-to-guy" she replied

"Yes, he is also kind" I smiled at the thought

"Yeah, especially to Mistress and you!" she grinned

"May! Stop it!" I bumped her in the side

"Ow! Sorry!" she said pretending it actually hurt

"by the way, there he is" she pointed out

Syth was running towards us, as soon as I saw him, I blushed slightly _"why am I blushing!?"_ I thought, I quickly turned away and hoped he didn't notice

"Hey guys!" he shouted out as he appeared in front of us

"May, can we get started now?"

"Hey hold your horses" she replied "Serah here wants to give you something" she added while nudging at me

I walked up to him and I slowly reached into my robe pocket and pulled out the pearl, well it was more of a necklace now, I attached string on to a thin wire that wrapped around the pearl

He looked slowly around it

"Wow…Serah, you are really good at this!" he exclaimed, he hugged me and my heart skipped a beat

"thanks Serah!"

I blushed slightly, somehow this felt…comforting, "your welcome" I replied

May interrupted the moment

"Hey Syth! Let's get going! I want to get this over with!" she yelled as she headed towards the field where she trained Syth

"On my way!" he yelled back as he quickly put the necklace on himself, it looked good on him

"Thanks Serah! I won't forget this!" he shouted as he ran towards May

Even after he left, my heart was beating really fast and I was gazed at him as he caught up with May

"_what's wrong with me?"_ I thought

"am I…..really…..falling…" my mind trailed off, I quickly shook that idea out of my head "no, it's probably because I am tired" I headed toward home and I slapped my forehead, "darn it! I forgot to arrange something at the library" I grumbled quietly, I quickly headed towards the library.

_Syth's POV_

I walked towards the area May trained me, I looked down at my necklace, it felt really comfortable there on my neck,

"Okay, now that we are here" said May as we arrived at the grassy field, it was covered with tall grass and flowers "we can get started" she picked up a stick and pointed it at me

I drew my wooden sword "alright!" I shouted in excitement

"I already told you this before, I won't go easy on you, you have to catch up to me"

"Fine by me!" I readied my stance, I had my left arm bent in front of me and in my right hand my sword at my back, May always nags me about my battle stance, but in truth I liked this battle stance as it is

"let's start" May said calmly

"let's go!" I shouted as we raced towards each other

_2 hours later…_

I lied on my back with pain in every inch of my body…well not all them

"You are still weak" May said out of breath "at this rate you won't stand a chance against any mob"

"Well you can't expect me to be really good after just a week of practice!" I snapped

"thanks for the complement" she said "but I got to say though, you got me out of breath, so I say you got a little better" she added

"Thanks for the complement" I replied sarcastically while getting up

"Anyway, let's get going we need to get home soon" she said with a worried expression

"Why? It's only lunchtime" I said as I looked up at the sun, that was now straight up in the sky

"it's almost time for the 'inspection' and everyone needs to be inside their homes"

"What inspection?" I asked

"I understand you don't know about this since it's only been a week since you cane here" she replied

"3 weeks ago before you came along and during the 'Event', a ruthless gang calling themselves 'The PigGang' came to the village claiming it's theirs, when we started questioning them, they started to attack us, many were wounded and there were casualties…one of the casualties was my father" she said in a sad tone at the last part

"I-I'm sorry I asked" I said comfortingly

"Just…forget about the last part" she replied "anything else you need to know?"

"Actually yeah, what is this 'Event'?" I asked

She looked at me with eyes of disbelief

"Where have you been in your entire life time?!" she asked with a frustrated tone in her voice

"Fine, no point in not telling you, the 'Event' that took place 3 weeks ago made quite the news around Minecraftia" she explained "the 'Event' was probably the most ominous occurrence ever in the history of Minecraftia, one day the capitol city: 'Eden' and other major cities and towns took heavy destruction and casualties from an 'unknown' force, considering that Minecraftia was in peace for almost a hundred years, they weren't prepared for this, then out from the sky, suddenly a flash of light and boom! There goes half the capitol city, they are still repairing the damage as it is, Eden would love to send out help to it's neighboring cities but that is impossible, since the 'Event' strange things started to occur too, mobs become more restless and relentless, and there is reports of strange mobs attacking civilians, merchants, and soldiers alike" she finished

"Wow…never knew the village would hide such news" said Syth with a concerned look

"Well it's probably because they just want to move forward, looking back and grieving the past won't do us any good" May replied

"_Moving on huh?" _I thought, strangely these words seem to bother me a lot

"Anyway, let's get going, don't want to have to deal with any 'PigGang' goons" said May as she began walking faster

"Sure, wait for me!" I replied snapping out of my troubled thoughts and quickly sprinted to May

"_Please…..move on"_ said a voice,

"_what was that?" _I thought, "_Don't…let….me hold you back" _the voice continued softly, I stopped and looked around to see who was talking to me, but found no one

"_must be my imagination" _and quickly ran to my 'teacher' who was now far ahead of me

_Serah's POV_

"You don't have to do this Mistress" I said with concern to Lady Emerald as she helped me move books from my house to the library,

"Non sense! It's fine Serah, there is no need to worry" replied Mistress as she gave a smile

I sighed, the 'inspection' hour was closing in and we were exposing our selves to danger to the 'PigGang'

Goons, I might not be anything against them, but I don't want the Mistress to be in danger either!

"We will get this over with before they even come" she coaxed, the way she comforts makes me feel at ease even in the most dangerous situations,

I smiled, maybe she was right! Maybe we can do this and get inside before-

"OI! What do you think you're doing outside!?" yelled a voice

"Dead wrong" I gulped

A couple of Goons walked up to us in their regular attire to show they were part of the 'PigGang'

They wore baggy pink cloth shirts and pants, and worn out leather shoes, they wore their symbol on their heads, a pink head cloth with a face of a pig with and eye patch on it that wrapped their entire heads, not showing a single hair, to be honest though, they looked more like people advertising for butchers

"Don't you know, it's past 'inspection' hour?, those who don't follow our law become the example of the punishment!" one of them shouted in my face, I would tell them to rush their teeth more often, but made the wise decision not to,

"Yeah, you wouldn't like us angry ya' know! Just like the time that old geezer tried to tell us to leave!" another one laughed behind him "boy it was hilarious, scrawny old dude telling us, "the fear of the north" buzz off!"

"You got that darn right!" the one in front of me replied throwing his head back with laughter

I really didn't feel any comfortable having a chat with these people at all I just want to return home and stay there until all this is over

"We are truly sorry, you see, she needed some help during this hour-" started the Mistress

The goon stopped laughing and stared at the Mistress with filthy lust in his eyes

"HeEeEy! You don't look half bad, might I add sexy!" he purred at the Mistress while lifting up her chin to get a better look at her

"the pale skin, the beautiful eyes, the voice too! Damn girl! You are just my type! Why not going over to my place and I'll forget ever seeing this"

"Hey! You know that's against the rules right?" said the goon behind the man hitting on Mistress giving a small glare

"Relax! What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him right? Now c'mon!" he said while grabbing the Mistress by the wrist and dragging her with him

"Please! Stop this!" I finally said not able to bare seeing this go any further and gripped the man's arm

"You ain't my type so get lost!" he said while pushing me away, I stumbled and dropped the books I had in my free arm, "Please, don't take her!" I pleaded as I gripped on to his arm, "shove off girl!" he replied and backhanded me, I fell to the ground and Mistress breaking from his grip came over to tend me

"How dare you! You could have injured her badly!" she snapped

"What? Now worrying about some girl that is weak and petty?" the goon snapped back

"Now come along!" he reached for her arm again and received a slap by the Mistress, she was so brave!

"Heh … that hurt lady, and I ain't forgiving when I am hurt!" he shouted and pulled out a iron sword and lifted it high in the air ready to strike us down,

"DIE!" I ran in front of the Mistress and tried to block the attack, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

. . . . .

I waited for the pain, but surprisingly nothing came, I opened my closed eyes and saw to my relief, Syth!

He blocked the sword strike with his wooden sword with ease, it surprised me to see a wooden sword go strongly against an iron one, May sure has taught him a lot!

"What th-" the goon started

"Better grit your teeth hard as you can…" Syth said with anger in his tone, and raised his free hand and clenched his hand into a fist and punched him square in the face, the goon went flying almost 50 blocks (measurement for Minecraftia)

_Syth's POV_

_I_ don't know what happened, I just came back from training with May, and all I saw was some guy dressed like a pink Easter bunny attacking Serah and Mistress, and I just gave into my instincts and attacked the guy

"Hey! WHAT THE NETHER!" shouted another voice beside me, it was another dude dressed up just like the guy I punched and was holding a iron sword with two of his hands

"why you brat!" he ran towards me with rage, I quickly dodged the clumsy slash and tackled him onto the ground I raised my wooden sword to stab him, but my mind quickly recovered, and my instincts died down, I saw Mistress and Serah who were watching me, ready to see what I would do, I couldn't bring myself to kill someone right in front of their eyes, but that thought proved to be fatal and the man quickly pushed me off and disarmed me,

"big mistake! Now suffer!" he shouted in glee, I shut my eyes waiting for the demise, but in it's place I felt a body fell on top of me, I opened my eyes to see the man knocked out, I looked up to see who saved me, sure enough it was Flip, he used himself to hit him on the back of the head

"Ow … that hurt, next time try finishing him off!" he snapped at me

"How do you expect me to do that when people are watching me!" I snapped back

He turned around and saw the two people both clearly showing their fear

"Humph … I'll give you that one…" he muttered and flew off and into Serah's arms

I smiled a little, "Hey thanks for rescuing me back there" I thanked him

"Don't mention it" he grumbled

I quickly ran up to Serah and Mistress, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked trying to comfort them the best that I can

"We … are okay Syth, thank you for rescuing us …" Serah thanked me, she was obviously shaken from the assault "you should look after the Mistress, she-"

I gasped and noticed the mark on her cheek "you're hurt!" I cried out, and carefully examined it, I noticed she was blushing deep red, "something wrong? Did they do anything else to you and the Mistress?" I asked with a stern tone

"N-no! Nothing like that! It's just…" she trailed off trying to hide her face

I was confused but continued to examine the mark

"Now you've done it!" shouted May as she appeared next to me

"You've gone and took out two members of the 'PigGang'!"

"Well I couldn't watch and see Mistress and Serah get hurt any further!" I protested

"No, she is right, maybe we shouldn't have resisted and let them do what they wanted to do …" I turned around to see Serah giving a regretful expression

"Serah!" I shouted in surprise

"Because of this … everyone will be hurt …" she started to cry

I couldn't stand it anymore, the thought of the people I cared being hurt or worst dead caused me to come to the conclusion, "Then I'll fight them! I will defend this village with my very life!" I shouted

"But Syth! You are going up against an army of goons! How can you possibly defend it? You'll fail!" May asked

I looked at her with an angry expression "I won't fail! I won't allow them to touch any of you!"

"Bu-"

"Sometimes, we have to stand up for ourselves even if there is pain or death, the important part is that we can get up afterwards and continue fighting!, we can't always sit around doing nothing and letting them do whatever they want!" I continued, strangely I felt like I heard this somewhere …

"Syth is right, we can not allow them to go as far as to destroy the village we put sweat and tears into building" said Mistress as she got up and dusted her dress, "we just can't allow them to do that and coward"

"Boy's got a good point alright" replied Flip "the first one too!" he snickered

I didn't know whether to feel thankful or angry, but overall, I was determined to protect the village that took care of me for this entire two weeks

"Uuuughh …" groaned a voice, it was the goon Flip knocked out, he looked at us with both fear and anger

"how dare you attack us! You'll regret this!"

"or maybe you should" I snapped back at him

He laughed weakly and got up and went to pick up his unconscious comrade

"you will be sorry alright, after 'Boss' dealt with the likes of you and the entire village!"

"Why don't you just go, and tell your 'Boss' if he isn't a wimp, I'll be waiting for him this evening" I growled, he quickly turned tail and ran across through the grassy plains

WHEW! That's that!

Sorry, I wanted to upload this chapter earlier but never got the chance to,

Still hope you enjoy it!

THIS IS SYTHOFORGANIZATIONXIII

SIGNING OFF!


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and a Memory

**N/A: Okay, here is another installation for you guys!**

**I ****AM**** a newbie, but would love it if you guys can share my story out in to the world!**

**And also on a side note … NO … I don't plan on making a "Lemon" scene or any romance and what not until later so stop getting the wrong idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Minecraft!**

**All I own is my story, my computer, and my OC's**

* * *

-Chapter 4: Blood and a Memory-

_Syth's POV_

Midnight was striking close as I stood at the entrance of the village, and I began to feel weary from waiting for hours for this 'Boss', the leader of the 'PigGang' goons to appear, I was growing impatient and tired and began to think the boss was chickening out, but my mind said otherwise,

This village was precious to me, and I just couldn't give in, I'll wait until morning or the next or even the entire year!

"C'mon, whenever you are ready …" I growled with my arms folded and wooden sword sheathed on my waist

"Are … you alright?" said a voice behind me, it was the Mistress

"Yeah" I replied with a yawn "everything is A-Ok"

"You don't have to do this" she said

"What are you …?"

"Stand here, wait for the enemy and possibly your demise, you still have a chance to run" she replied worriedly

"It's ok …" I answered her

"Bu-"

"I said it's going to be okay mistress, I won't let this town fall to scum like them" I answered her again sternly

"B-but this village … we can rebuild and even if we do die … it doesn't matter, we are all just one big part of the world and dying is only natural … so … so why do you insist on helping a village that is not your concern?!" she raised her voice and small tears welled in her eyes

"It's because I made a promise" I smiled at her "you might be a small part of the world, but you mean a lot to me and …I don't want to go back on my word and coward in fear, if I do perish, then at least I tried trying to keep this village safe! I won't break another promise …"

"B-break … another promise?" she asked as the tears ceased "do you … remember something?"

"I don't know …" I looked back at the plains "it's just … something I don't want to do"

Just then I heard a howl from the horizons, it was the 'PigGang' alright and they bought friends and their so called 'Boss', I assumed because I saw someone sitting on a man-pulled cart with a big seat on it with someone wearing a pink garment that covered his entire body sitting on it,

I also noticed a girl with green hair next to him; she had a pink bandana covering her left eye

"Mistress … get behind me" I said while drawing my sword

A few minutes of waiting and flashy entrance, we became face to face with the 'Boss'

"So I hear you are giving my men a hard time?" He boomed in a low raspy voice

"Yeah? Well your men have no frikin' manners" I growled at the beast that stood before me, he was at least a meter taller and wider then me

He gave off a loud laugh and so did the rest of his comrades "well aren't you Mr. Tough Guy?" he boomed

"You sure talk big for your little size; me and my men can do whatever we please!"

"First of all: I ain't talking big, and second of all: don't call me "little"! I snapped at him

This just made them laugh louder "you got spunk alright kid! Here let me reward you for your bravery, an offer" he said "a one-on-one with me! If you win, we leave and never return to this village, if you lose … well you lose!"

"Seems like a sweet deal alright" I chuckled "alright, I accept!"

We walked to the plains in front of the entrance, everyone including the people of the village who heard the commotion came out and watched the battle

"That kid isn't going to last a minute, does he even realize who he's up against?" snickered a goon

"Aye, the 'Fear of the North'! He took down 20 trained soldiers of 'Eden'!" another goon snickered in response

I couldn't care less if he was the "Fear of the entire World"! All I cared was kicking this big buffoon butt and see him running, mummers of fear and worry filled the village side, one of them were Serah,

"You can do it kid!" Bianca the butcher cheered

"Don't you fail now!" Melissa the blacksmith also cheered

I looked their way and gave a thumbs up sign at them "I won't!"

"Are you all done looking at your people? Cause it's going to be your last time" the 'Boss' mocked as he drew his large golden sword

"Yeah, and I hope you got yours!" I replied and readied my stance

Cheers were heard from his side while mine's just murmured in worry and pity, I bit my lower lip, just what did these goons do to them to give up all hope? …

"Hey, pay attention or your dead!" boomed a voice above me, I was so distracted that I didn't notice that he walked in front of me and raised his sword to slice me in half!

He brought it down and I quickly rolled out of the way to see him crash his sword in to the field and destroy the row of dirt blocks that the sword slashed, "snap out of it Syth! If you don't concentrate you're dead!" I thought quickly focused on the battle before hand, "let's see … judging for his size he's slow and leaves many openings, so …"

I quickly dashed towards him with sword in hands, he swung horizontally and missed as I ducked under the blade and stabbed my sword through his abdomen, "that was too easy!" I shouted in victory

I looked at the goons to see them chuckling, what was so funny now that their boss was dead?

"Was that suppose to hurt?" asked the 'Boss' as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand

"What the-" I started and in response got a left hook to my right cheek and went skidding on my side

"You're fast alright I'll give you that! But this isn't a competition of speed" he laughed as he pulled out my sword from his stomach and threw it aside

"H-how are … how are you not even hurt!?" I shouted

"Well … let's just say I'm 'special'" he snickered,

"Great …" I muttered, I was unarmed and quite shaken from that punch, and on top of that, he isn't fazed at any damage I deal! "worry about that later … just need to get my sword" I thought, there was a pretty big amount of distance between me and my weapon, and there was another problem: he stood between me and my sword, "I'm faster then this brute so I just have to rely on my speed" I quickly dashed forward and headed straight for my sword, while I was at it, the boss was swinging his clumsily at me, was he mocking me?

"Almost there … just a few more blocks" I thought desperately reaching out for my sword, as just as I was a few inches away, someone comes and stomps on it and points another golden sword at me, it was that girl with green hair "don't you even think about it" she smirked "you won't win"

I glared at her, and in return she giggled an evil one, "hey, don't turn your back on your opponent" said a voice behind me, it was the boss with his sword ready to hack my upper body and lower into two halves, good thing for me, training with May improved my reflexes and I was able to roll out of the way. But with the price of my escape made a wound on my back, I hissed as the pain seeped all through my back, it was bleeding pretty good "crap …" I muttered

As I recovered from my tumble, I got up to see the boss backhand the girl, I was shocked to see someone slap their own comrade just for helping you out "I don't need your help, got that Koton" he growled "you might be my right-hand man, but that doesn't mean you can interfere with my fight"

"I am truly sorry boss" she looked down in shame "won't happen again"

"Humph … now where was I? Oh yes, I was planning to finish you off, how's that wound doing you?" he chuckled

"Heh … it's nothing" I spat at him

"Then let me show you something!" he charged at me with his sword high in the air

"Don't get cocky!" I shouted and charged at him

As I got closed in on him, he swung down destroying the blocks in front of him with brute force, I managed to slide underneath his legs and ran past him towards my sword, I snatched it up and readied my stance, "can't let this battle go out far or I would bleed to death" I thought "alright, let's finish this!"

I ran towards the brute with full speed, he was still turning around when I reached him and when his front was showing, I jumped and upper cut him with my sword cutting his garment in to two "let's see your smug smile now, you bastard" I smirked, when the garment flopped down to his feet, I received a hideous sight

His face was grotesque and irregular, showing signs of rotting. It seemed strange, and ... pig-like. The skin that was there was normal, whilst the edges were green and showing signs of rotting wearing ... a loincloth? His flesh seemed to rot near his knees, and showed the edges of his kneecaps. Good thing I had a strong stomach, or I might have lost my breakfast. His face seemed as if the right side of it was cut away as I saw the skeleton, the eyeball was in its socket, but was with a mad look and irritated as it looked at me, surrounded by some tissue. And don't even get me started on his torso, it was disgusting, the right side looked as if it was sliced off, and I could see half of his rib cage. Inside, there was a heart, punctured but beating slowly as the rest of his organs seemed to work normally. What ... what is this thing?

"Wh- what the Nether are you!?" I shouted in terror

"Hah! I'm not surprised you don't know what I am, I'm a Zombie Pigmen, residents of the Nether itself" he replied as his lower jawbone moved irregularly as he talked

"A-a Zombie Pigmen?" I asked still horrified at the creature

"It's pointless explaining all this … just die" he replied evilly

He picked me up by the neck and gripped tightly on it "Ugh … let … go!" I struggled helplessly and gripped with my two hands at the arm that was lifting me high in the air dropping my sword while doing so

"Let this be a lesson to you weaklings who don't know their place" he boomed and lifted me high up in the air and threw me down hard, as I landed, all the air in me escaped and I dislocated my right shoulder in the process

"UGGGH!" I shouted in pain lying in the grass and gripping my shoulder, I was on my knees when I saw the monster lifting his sword once more to finish me off "good bye boy, you put up a good fight!" he laughed and slammed his sword down on me, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to come …

But to my surprise the pain didn't come at all, instead I felt something land on me, my eyes widened as I opened them to who was on top of me, it was May bleeding heavily from the slash

Time stopped as I saw May bleeding on top of me, my mind felt like it stopped working, "wha … wh … w-why" I stammered looking at injured May, "WHY DID YOU-"

"I … couldn't ….. let … you … hog …. all the … glory ….. could I?" She smiled weakly

… I felt like my world crumbled, I … I just … let someone get hurt … I broke my promise again … the promise … what promise? Just then, my mind encumbered into unbearable pain, loud static filled my head almost deafening me and causing me to scream in agony "UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, why? Why why why!? Why was this happening!?

Then I saw it … an image of my past …

My memory …

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I couldn't believe my eyes, what have I done …? I-I killed her … I killed her … why did I kill her?_

_I didn't know how to feel, I felt like a heavy weight was placed on my heart, it was hard to breath, I couldn't do anything but stare widely at the ground beneath me with pain throbbing everywhere … I … I lost her …_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

My head was throbbing from that image … what was that …? What was that image? Who was it …? Who was it that I …

"You … okay?" May asked, my mind finally took in the scene before me, blood spilling from May's wound … her gasps of air sounding her pain … the screams of the villagers … the mocking laughs of the enemy, all was slow and muffled, if felt like just me and her

"Why? …" I started "WHY!? WHY DID YOU DEFEND ME!?" I shouted as tears welled in my eyes

"Because you … are a … resident … of this … village … and … and as … your teacher … I … I couldn't … let … you … die …" she whispered as small tears welled in her eyes "I … just … c-couldn't …" she started to cough up blood

I gripped her tightly, pleading her to stay with me "" I screamed desperately, tears streamed down my cheek and onto the pool of blood that formed below her

"Hurry! On to my back!" Mistress ran up

I quickly carried May onto her back as she and the village doctor rushed quickly to the village,

"MAY! PLEASE! HANG IN THERE!" Melissa her older sister cried out with tears pouring down her face as she ran beside them

All I could do was watch her; I could only pray that she would live … why was I so helpless? I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut; my tears were still streaming down

"Why would you waste your fluids and breathe for a low life like her?" the boss asked

"Low? …" I growled softly and picked up my sword

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FRIENDS LOW!" I shouted in fury and raced towards him

"You just don't learn do you kid?" he sighed

"I'll just have to kill you then"

He slashed diagonally cutting my chest deeply, I didn't care anymore … I didn't care if I was being reckless … all I cared was for this monster to die …

Just die …

Die …

Die …

DIE! Another clash of static throbbed in my head causing me to flinch in pain and fall to my knees gripping my head

"You don't seem well, let me put you out misery!" he laughed and slashed at me

I responded by slicing off his arm wielding the sword

"Wha- …" he started, I didn't let him finish, I just hacked away at him … somehow … this felt … good … I felt my anger wash away as I hacked at him, his body, his arms, his legs covered in cuts and blood as he staggered around and showed fear in his eyes, like a monster has came to feast on his very flesh and blood

I was gone … I knew it … I could feel it … I was no longer 'me' … my mind gave up on me … everything went dark

_Serah's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes …

I saw Syth hacking away at the boss, like meat to a knife, like predator to prey, like monster to its victim

And what terrified me the most … was his smile … he was smiling as he hacked away at him, a smile like a cold blooded killer after his kill, was he … really … enjoying it?

I trembled uncontrollably, sweat poured down me, I couldn't take my eyes off of the battle … no, this wasn't a battle anymore … just a blood bath …

"S-Syth? …" I whispered, he stopped what he was doing, and looked at me, his eyes … looked empty and dark, almost inhuman, I flinched at the sight of him, he laughed wickedly and turned to continue what he started, he was no longer the Syth I knew … the one I … the one who was so kind to me … the one who always laughed and smiled … was gone … just a monster took his place … I … I had to stop him!

"S-Syth!" I cried out "please don't do this!" I ran to him with tears ran down my face "don't become this!"

He turned around, and looked at me with lust for blood, he laughed again and raised his sword at me ready to cut me down, I didn't let him, I hugged him with tightly, he tried struggle out of my grip, I just tightened it and cried "please … wake up" I whispered, he started to calm down and finally collapsed on top of me with a peaceful expression, like a child freed from his nightmare, I smiled and hugged him tightly, never have I felt so scared in my life, I was just glad he was okay, "thank you … Syth … for being strong …"

"K-Koton! F-finish him o-off!" the boss stammered while struggling to stand, even if he didn't feel pain, it still had its disadvantages after he was slashed multipl times by Syth's attacks

"Yes boss" the green haired replied while drawing her golden sword and walked up to us, I couldn't let them kill him, not after what he did to fight for our village, I stood between her and Syth with arms spread open to protect him

"What are you doing?" she asked with a glare

"I won't let you kill him" I replied sternly

She sighed and raised her blade "fine by me" she replied and brought her blade down, I flinched but didn't fear death at all … maybe Syth's courage rubbed off of me, I kept looking at her with a glare and was ready to die …

Just then a figure blocked the sword attack and kicked her away, it was Syth and he looked like his usual self again and I was happy for that

"Thank you Serah … I heard your voice … I won't fail!" he said

"Then don't!" I replied, Bianca came up to me "come, let's let him finish his fight" she lead me out of the battle

I looked back and whispered "good luck"

_Syth's POV_

I didn't know what came over me … it's like something inside of me awakened and thirsted for blood … not only that, I almost killed the boss and Serah right in front of everyone's eyes

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't worry about that now, I needed to focus on the battle

"Well aren't you persistent?" the girl with green hair, Koton was her name smirked

"I couldn't just give up could I?" I smirked back

"Then let's see how long you can go for with those wounds!"

We charged at each other, she was swift and experienced with a blade, but not close to May's speed or skill so she was easy to counter and read her movements, "May …" I thought "I won't fail!"

I blocked the incoming slash and rolled away, she ran after me and tried to stab me, I returned the favor by dodging and slamming the hilt of the sword into her stomach, she staggered backwards and gripped her stomach in pain, "I don't have time for you! So stay back! You are no match for me!" I shouted at her

"Oh yeah? Then I should just give up then? Never!" she shouted back and charged at me again with her sword raised in the air

I countered the clumsy attack by hooking my sword underneath it and disarming her completely, I then immobilized her by kicking her in the back of the knee and breaking it in the process, she tumbled 10 blocks behind me

"UGH!" she screamed in pain as she fell holding her knee, "damn you!"

"I said give up, I … hate hurting girls" I said sternly

"sh-shut up!" she snapped

"That's enough Koton" the boss boomed as he recovered from his injuries

"But …"

"I said it's enough you pathetic worm, I don't have time for you anymore, you are my right hand and this is the results you show me? That is disappointing, now do what you have to" he continued

She gritted her teeth, I couldn't tell if she was shameful from her defeat or embarrassed from her boss mocking her, she did something that surprised me the most, she reached for her sword and positioned it to stab herself in the stomach "If you fail, you die" she replied

"do it" he said coldly

I couldn't stand and watch this, I ran towards her, sure she was my enemy and such, but killing yourself because someone told you too is a stupid way to die, just when the point reached her stomach I grabbed the sword's edge and stopped it in place, I hissed a little in pain while grabbing the sword edge, she gave a shocked face "why … did you …" she started

"Dying because someone told you to? Only a fool would listen, don't listen to him no matter what he says" I answered

"But … we are enemies!" she called out

"So what? That doesn't mean you can still throw your life away!"

She blushed slightly and looked away, "just … don't expect me to thank you …" she mumbled

"Wasn't expecting anything" I snickered "now then" I looked at the boss

"You have really fallen low now Koton!" the boss boomed in anger "you let the enemy save you? You have truly disgraced the entire group!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" I mocked "quit your whining and fight!"

He glared at me and shouted "Shut up! You low-life human!" he charged at me

I was done listening to this guy rant on and on about him and him only "is that all you care for? Yourself and yourself? What about your comrades? Your right hand man?!" I shouted at him standing my ground

"Those were pawns for my doing! They all mean nothing more then tools!" he smirked "I don't need a right hand man or anyone else!"

"I see …" I looked at the ground below me and whispered "then there really is no point …"

I dashed forward and dropped my sword, you think it might be suicide, but for me … it told me … meant to me something else: … showing someone who was wrong, I ducked the swing only to have him punch me in the stomach, it blew all the air out of me and I dropped to my knees "you have been the most troublesome runt but here it all ends!" he shouted in anger

"This … isn't … game over!" I clenched my fist and readied a punch hoping it would counter, "I can't lose! Not now! Not ever!" I shouted, and in response, my fist started to flare with a sky blue light and grew rapidly into a pulsating fist of energy "what ... the ...?" I thought "what is this?!", my fist felt like it was on fire I hissed in pain but gritted on my teeth and beared to pain, what ever this power was, I had to use it ... for me ... for everyone ... for May!

"RRAAAGH!" the boss roared as he brought his sword down

"Hope this will do!" I thought and swung my fist with all my might, when the sword clashed with my fist it shattered like it was glass, I looked at it in awe and quickly finished the blow

"YYAAAAHH!" I shouted as my energy fist collided with his rotting face causing it to distort, "YAAAAARGH!" I continued as the force of the fist still making contact with his face and then sent him flying at least 100 blocks! He was showing no sign of movement at all, he was definitely knocked out cold

I panted as the strange power drained me of strength "did … I really do that?" I thought "what was … that?"

"HOLY- THE BOSS WENT FLYING!" one of the spectating goons cried out

"AYE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KID!?" another cried in fear

"The name … is Syth … ! Don't you ever forget that!" I shouted at them in anger "Now leave! Or I it might be your turn!"

The goons looked at one another in fear to believe that a kid like 'me' would knock out there boss, the goons started to turn tail and run some of them actually crying and demanding there mothers, they picked up their unconscious boss and ran past the horizon of the hills,

"Serves them right …" I muttered, "don't you ever come back here again"

The villagers all cheered as they were freed from the torment the 'PigGang' has caused them

"We're free!" Binaca cheered while hugging Tina

"We can finally live free of their grip!" Tina smiled

"This calles for a celebration!" A villager called out

I smiled at the crowd, I won and they were free, that's all that matters, I turned around to head back to the village to make sure May was okay, only to have Serah pummel me into the ground "OOF!" I grunted as I landed on my back

"I … thought you … were going … " she sobbed

"Heh … I thought you trusted me!" I asked giving a 'humph' face

"S-sorry" she wiped away her tears

"Hey! … it's alright!" I grinned a little helping myself and her up to our feet "and speaking of which …"

I turned around to see Koton sitting on the grass looking lost and a bit afraid, the goons were so busy saving their own sorry butts, that they left her behind

"Need some help?" I walked up to her and stuck out a hand

she looked at me and glared slightly "I don't need your help …" she muttered

"Of course you do, now get up!" I replied and pulled her up and supporting her on my shoulders

She blushed and looked away at me "I still won't thank you …" she muttered softly

"I said it before, wasn't expecting one-" I paused as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me and my mind, my vision blurred in and out and my entire body started to give up on me "wha. ... the ..." I felt myself teeter backwards and then blacked out as I collapsed

* * *

**Whew! That's finished!**

**I would like to thank all you readers for choosing to read this FanFic. The next few chapters will intro a few more new characters!**

**THIS IS SYTHOFORGANIZATIONXIII SIGNING** **OFF!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Decision and Confession(?)

**N/A: Alright! Got another chapter for you Guys and Gals so hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Minecraft! Minecraft belongs to Mojang!**

**Anyway …**

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

* * *

-Chapter 5: A Decision and a Confession(?)

Syth's POV

My eyes started to gain it's sight again as I opened them slowly, how long was I out again? This fainting-and-waking up thing was now becoming a common act now

"Ugh … Did it again …" I groaned and got up slowly only to have a jolt of pain race through my right arm "Ow …" I winced in pain and noticed bandages covering my sword wounds underneath my shirt,

I looked at my arm and noticed it in a cast

"Oh yeah …" I said while starting to remember the fight and the 'PigGang', I frowned at the thought of those lowdown jerks

"_At least the village is saved …" _I thought _"They got what they were coming for … what they did to the village … to Mistress … Serah … May … MAY!" _

I snapped out of my thoughts and got up from the bed _"MAY! What happened to her!?" _I frantically looked around the room and noticed her lying in a bed next to me

"MAY!" I cried out and ran towards her ignoring the pain from every inch of my body

I quickly checked for a pulse … her heart was beating steadily and she was breathing … she just was sleeping, I sighed in relief, I really thought she was going to die, I then noticed the bandages wrapped around her breasts that covered her wound, I blushed deep red and tried to hide my eyes with my left arm

… My thoughts then traced to the fight and how she protected me with her life … tears of guilt welled in my eyes at the thought of her dying

"I'm so sorry May … I'm sorry for being weak … not being able to protect you …" I kneeled next to her and whispered as tears slowly fell streamed down my face

"I'm so sorry … but I'll get stronger I promise …"

"Then you'll do that …" said a voice

I looked up and saw May, she was leaning against the backboard of the bed and smiled "You'll get stronger …"

"MAY!" I cried out and hugged her "I'm so glad you're alright …" I sobbed

"Hey … it'll take more then a clumsy slash from a big float of blob to kill me!" she huffed

I chuckled softly and wiped my tears "Yeah … you're my teacher after all!"

"Thanks … So did you won …?" she asked with worry in her tone

"I did more then that May … I saved the village" I answered with a smile

"You did?! How can we ever thank you?" she replied with joy

"You don't need to … I just saved something I cared about and the people here too … No wait …" I added

"Why not …" I turned a cheek towards her and chuckled " … Return it with a kiss?" I finished and was expecting a beating from her and saying that I was a sick-minded pervert

" … Okay …" she whispered and leaned in closer

"… Wait … What …?" I started and turned around in surprise only to have her lips connect to mine

We blushed furiously and quickly detached the kiss, she then punched me right at the jaw and sent me teetering backwards and on to my bed

"I MEANT THE CHEEK YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at me furiously

"Well excuse me for expecting a different answer …" I grumbled while checking my jaw

I then lifted my head slightly and noticed her touching her lips with her hands … did she enjoy it? I really don't know for me though, I mean … it felt good and stuff and her lips were surprisingly soft for someone like her …

I quickly sent a punch to my face to get rid of that thought

"Look … Sorry about that …" I apologized

"Y-you better be!" she called out to me and blushed

I chuckled to myself "So how are those wounds?" I asked

"Burns like Nether rack … And how about you?" she replied

"Good aside from the unbearable pain and the punch you sent to me" I laughed

She laughed too "Well you got what you deserved!"

"Maybe I did … Maybe I didn't" I replied

"What's that suppose to me-"

"Is everything alright in there?" called out a voice from the doorway of the room, it was the Mistress and Serah

"Yes! Please come in!" May called out in return

They both entered the room with strange looking liquids and bandages, they looked relieved to see us well

"MAY!" Serah called out to her and hugged her tightly

"Hey … not so tight! You'll reopen my wounds!" she chuckled softly

"S-sorry …" she replied and backed away "I'm so glad that both of you are okay …"

"Hey! You don't have to worry about it! I got nine lives!" I said

"You're not cat Syth …" May replied

"I don't need to be a cat just so I can have nine lives!" I snapped at her

She just sighed while Serah and Mistress were laughing, then Mistress handed a bottle with the strange liquid in it

"Here, drink this" she said

"What is it …?" I asked reaching for the bottle

"It's a potion with Regeneration I on it, it will help with your wounds"

"_A potion? … what is this? Harry-" _I thought and had a book thrown at me by the disclaimer

"Ow! Sorry!"

Anyway, I started to drink the potion, it was terrible, it almost made me spit it out and throw it at a wall, but I suppressed that thought and drank the rest of the potion, after I finished the liquid, my body began to feel great! All the pain in my body seemed to fade away as every second past

"What's in this stuff?! It really does wonders!" I asked with surprise

"Well it has …" the Mistress started

"Let's not bring that up …" Serah interrupted

"Why?" I asked

Everyone just remained silent

"What is it? What's in-"

"Um … Syth do you remember anything yet …?" Mistress interrupted me

I completely forgot about the potion and remembered what I saw in my memories during the fight

"Actually … Yeah! I remember something!" I replied

"Really? What was it about?" Serah asked

"Well … it's hard to explain …" I started "And I really don't know what's it about …"

"You don't have to feel pressured, you don't have to tell us" Mistress replied kindly

"Oh … Okay …"

"At least you got a step forward in recovering your memory" May added

"Yeah …" I said "And I also want to tell you guys …"

"What is it?" they all said in unisons

" …I …" I started

They all leaned in closer to hear what I got to say

"I am deciding to leave the village …" I finished

"What?!" May replied in total shock "Are you crazy!?"

"It's not that I don't like this village … it's just …"

"What?" Serah asked with tears welling in her eyes

"It's just that I won't be able to retrieve my memory if I continue to stay here … I have to get out there … and see if I can get it back …" I finished

Everyone was taking this pretty badly, I know I was doing something to betray them in a way … but I want to know … : Who am I? … What am I? … What am I doing here …?

And what was this power I had ? I looked at my hands with both curiosity and fear … Just what was I …?

"If you are leaving … then wait until your wounds heal" Mistress smiled trying to hide her sadness

'Mistress … I'm sorry … I really-" I started

"It's alright … you don't need to apologize … but …"

"Y-yes …?"

"Just make sure to visit us now and then …" she said

I smiled "I will!"

* * *

_1 week later …_

"Well … this is it …" I heard myself say while tying my sneakers "The day I leave the safety and comfort of the village …"

"Hey Syth! Ready to go yet?" May called out from outside of my room

"Yeah!" I called back and grabbed my backpack I hand-crafted myself using leather and dashed out the door

I was greeted by May when I exited my room "It's going to be lonely and quiet from now on, are you sure you want to leave?"

"Hey! The village is at peace, and knowing that, I can leave without worry, and don't worry, the village has you to make ruckus!" I laughed

She punched me lightly in the arm "Yeah thanks for that!" and laughed too

We walked out the doors of the mansion and headed for the entrance of the village, I looked back at the huge home I was sheltered under when I first arrived … I was truly going to miss this place, we continued to walk through the surprisingly empty streets, we walked past Bianca's shop … the church … the library … we walked around the village so I could look at it one last time, we reached the entrance and saw

Serah and Mistress waiting there with the entire village at their backs

"Looks like they came to say goodbye too" May said

"I don't need goodbyes …" I replied

"What …?" May asked

"Goodbyes just bring sadness … If you say goodbye … it's like you're saying your going for good … I won't say good bye … that way I can tell them I will be back …" I replied

"That's deep …" May said

"Yeah … I don't know … I think I heard this somewhere too …"

"Syth! May!" Serah ran to us and gave us a big bear hug "I'm going to miss you Syth"

"Well I'm going to miss you too" I smiled

She blushed and said "Really …?"

"Really really …" I replied "and everyone here too!" I called out to the villagers who cheered out to the one who saved their village

"We're really going to miss your service around here!" Bianca called out

"Please be safe!" Tina added too

"May's going to really miss you ya'know?" Melissa chuckled

"SIS!" May cried out and blushed

"Well … I'm going to miss everyone here! Equally and fairly!" I smiled

I was going to leave when Mistress stopped me, she quickly ran up to me and held onto something with both of her hands, it was a necklace made from leather string and two dogtags dangled and clinked together as they swayed back and forth

"What is this …?" I asked her

"From the entire village to you …" she smiled with small tears welling in her eyes

"please wear this to remember us …"

I took the necklace and quickly put it on my neck … they felt comfortable there on my neck … like I was wearing my home on my person … they felt comfortable resting on my chest as they swayed … the village was resting on my neck …

"Thank you … Emerald …" I replied softly

"… Y-You finally called me by my name …!" she laughed softly with tears falling down her eyes

"Did I …?" I laughed too and decided to do one last thing, I placed my hands on her cheeks and brought her face closer and kissed her on the forehead

Everyone sighed in a soft romantic way and looked at us like we were a item, I blushed slightly but remained calm, she however was blushing furiously and pretty much babbled at what I did, I slowly pulled away and looked at her face, I couldn't help but laugh at the cute confused face she showed,

I then came closer to her ear and whispered "Think of it as my own way of saying goodbye Mistress …"

"I … Uh … Um … Er …" she stammered everyone was now laughing at the now flustered Mistress

"Well I gotta' go" I told everyone "even if I'm far away from this place … even if I'm lost … I'll always think of you!"

"We'll miss you!" everyone called out like children saying goodbyes to their parents

I turned around to leave when someone called out to me

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Serah running towards me and stopped when we were inches from each other

"Yes …?" I asked

"Um … I was wondering …" she started and blushed furiously, everyone was cheering her for some reason, what was she trying to say?

"Yes …?" I asked again

"I was wondering … Can I … Do you …" she trailed off again and there was no sign of her red face calming down, everyone was cheering louder now

"**CAN YOU TAKE FLIP WITH YOU****?!**" she cried out

Everyone in the village just toppled over, what happened? Why did everyone just topple over like that?

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Flip shouted in fury and annoyance as he flailed around in Serah's arms

"I AM NOT GOING WITH THIS IDIOT!"

"Don't you want to go out there too …?" Serah asked him "Don't you want to meet 'Him' …?"

Flip stopped flailing around and remained silently for a few minutes, then he answered with a groan "UrrRgGggGGhhhH … Fine!"

"That's good!" Serah said with joy in her tone "Here, hold him!" she handed him to me

"I'm not a baby! I don't need his help!" Flip replied and broke free of her grip and started to fly around "I'll just fly"

This was the first time I saw Flip fly around me, and boy was I shocked _"Talking now__ flying __books … wonder what Minecraftia has in store for me …" _I thought

"Hey! Are we going or not!" Flip called out to me as I snapped out of my shocked state

"Y-yeah! Coming!" I called back

We started to race out the gates as we reached halfway across the plains I heard shouts of joy and cheer coming from the village, I turned around and saw my fellow villagers cheering out and calling my name, it is a real shame to leave the village … maybe I should just stay …

"_Don't look back … Look forward … Don't falter … Know that the people you care for will always miss you …" _a voice called out from the back of my head

"_Yeah … I guess you're right … who ever you are …"_ I thought and looked back and noticed Serah looking at me with regret on her face … was she regretting not stopping me?

I cupped my hands together and shouted at them "I WON'T SAY GOODBYE! I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK!"

Everyone shouted louder as they watched me turn around and run towards the hills, I won't look back … I'll find my answers … I'll search for my purpose … and look for my name …

"_LOOK OUT MINECRAFTIA! HERE I COME!" _I screamed in my head as me and Flip raced over the hill

* * *

**That's that folks! Sorry this chapters a bit shorter and less worked on**

**I'm not feeling all that well when I wrote this so I hope it could at least entertain you Guys and Gals!**

**P.S. Try finding the "Red vs Blue" reference and win a free Hat! (Not really)**

**THIS IS SYTHOFORGANIZATIONXIII**

**SIGNING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Stalker and A Cat

**N/A: Alright-y then! New chapter up and ready for your Guys and Gals entertainment! I really like to thank StreetTagger12 and HowlXenn13 for their support and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Minecraft! Minecraft belongs to Mojang!**

**Anyway …**

**LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Stalker and A Cat

Flip's POV

"WE'RE LOST AREN'T WE!?" I shouted at the fool

"NO! … I know exactly where we're going …!" he replied, obviously showing he was uncertain and worried

"I know … I'm sorry … FOR NOT YELLING TO REMIND YOU THAT WE HAVE NO DESTINATION!"

Syth groaned at me and looked back at the path we took … IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRIKIN' FOREST!

How could this happen …? This was just the second day of our departure and look at this! We're lost in unknown forest and with who-knows-what in it and we're running low on food, even if Syth is stronger then the 'PigGang' boss, hunger will eventually catch up with us!

"We're doomed~ we have no food and no idea where we are …" I moaned in sadness I paced(well more like flew) back and forth, oh what have I done to die out here in this lonely cruel world …

"It's not like you eat anything at all … Now shut up! I'm trying to concentrate …" Syth snapped at me

"UrrRrRgGGgghHH …" I groaned, just what was this bonehead trying to concentrate to? The way he wants to die?

"Look … Night is closing in and we have no shelter from the mobs! How do you expect me to …" I started but noticed he wasn't paying attention

"HEY! Pay attention to me you-"

I flew in front of his face and noticed he wasn't even looking at what was in front of him anymore, he was doing it again … he looked distant … and out-of-this-place as he stared blankly … almost in a trance … and it was freaking me out all the time

'HEY! WAKE UP!" I lifted myself up and brought myself down and smacked him right on the head

"WHA- WHO- … Oh sorry about that …" Syth snapped back into reality and held the place where I collided with his rock head " …I must be tired …"

"Well … let's at least get a vantage point on that mountain up ahead and see if we can find civilization …" I replied

Just what the hell is wrong with this kid? … he's been like this yesterday and he seemed do it a lot more frequently then before it started

"Yeah … Sure …" he yawned and started to run towards the mountain

"_Stupid kid …"_ I muttered, just what was wrong with this kid?

_Syth's POV_

"_What is wrong with me …?"_ I thought and released another yawn _"I seem so distant these days …"_

I don't know if it's me or something else, but something is definitely wrong with me

"_I seem to space out more often and seem to be pulled into some kind of trance …"_

"Hey! Less thought and more speed!" Flip called out in annoyance as he was far ahead of me

I grumbled at the book, does this guy ever shut up with his demands? He was starting to become a real bother and it was really getting me down

And on top of that was the weird space outs that I've been experiencing a lot lately

I sighed and picked up my speed _"I need to focus right now and get myself and Flip to civilianization fast"_

In a matter of minutes I've reached the base of the enormous towering mountain … Okay it wasn't that big but it was big on a average size

"Okay, lets start climbing" said Flip and flew over the blocks of dirt that made out the mountain

"Easy for you to say, you can fly" I muttered "can't I just stay here and you go check?"

"NOW BOY!" he shouted at me

"Yes sir …" I grumbled and started to climb the mountain

…

After a good twenty minutes of sweaty trekking up the mountain and constant complaints from Flip to hurry up, we made it up and boy it felt good to be up here!

I felt the high mountain breeze whisk through me as I breathed in the fresh air and let out a satisfied sigh, it wasn't very often I got to experience Mother Minecraftia's (Or in your case Mother Nature) gift, and very satisfying it was to experience it!

The soft winds that blew through the forest and sky that whispered music of very life itself, the very leaves brushed against each other made a harmony of rustles that strummed notes of peace in the wilderness, and the very sun that shone high above the soft clouds seemed to sing "Enjoy life and nature" …

Of course I could have gone on and on about poetry of life until Flip smacked me in the back of the head snapping me out of my little dream and staggering me forward almost causing me to fall off the mountain cliff

"Ow Flip! That hurt!" I complained at the party crasher, or in this case nature crasher

"Snap out of your little fantasy and look over there fool!" he cried out with relief as he pointed out the little billow of smoke out in the distance …

It was civilization! Thank Notch that I found a village out here! Even though I wasn't religious, I still thank the "God of Minecraftia"

"Civilization! Let's go Flip!" I called out to the book only to notice him already flying down the mountain at top speed towards the direction of where the smoke was coming from

"H-hey! Wait up!" I cried out to him and followed

…

We weren't able to make it to the village as night fell on us before we could make it, but I wasn't discouraged nor was Flip, we were able to cover a decent amount of distance and through quick calculations by Flip, we could make it to the village by tomorrow afternoon if we were quick, for now we were making camp and cooking the last porkchop on the fire we made with my flint and steel given to me by Melissa and sticks that I were able to make from wood that I chopped down with my worn out wooden sword, I was chopping away at a tree when I noticed my sword was beginning to fall apart from the constant usage

"_Guess I'm going to have to make better one soon …"_ I sighed and pulled out my sword from the wood and started to punch it instead so I can conserve it as much as possible until I could find stronger elements

My hand was killing me after the long grueling labor of punching it multiple until it fell of from the tree, I slowly picked it up with my other hand and put the wood in my backpack, my hand felt three times bigger after what I did and I cradled the hand with my other and walked back to the campsite

"_Why would Notch make wood so hard to punch …?"_ I grumbled in my head as I blew wind on my swollen hand _"… if only I had that power … logging trees would be such a cinch!"_

I looked down at my right hand again, just what was this power I had? … I mean … it was like I wasn't a Minecraftian at all … just some kind of power-housed abomination …

I shuddered at that thought _"C'mon Syth! Snap out of it! Be proud I have this awesome power! Be proud of the name I was given because everyone thought of me as a Minecraftian!"_

"There … that should do …" I heard myself say, "be proud you are you …" I smiled and quickly walked back to the campsite to avoid a nagging my Flip, but somewhere deep in my body … I shuddered at myself with fear

" … _I was also wondering something …"_ I thought to myself _"Just how was I able to produce that power …?"_

I looked at a sturdy tree as I asked myself these questions, of course curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards it and dropped my bag onto the bag

"_I hope it's worth the try …"_

I clenched my hand into a fist and slowly pulled back a steady punch at the trunk, I sent my fist flying at high speed and power towards the trunk, and as it collided with it, I didn't make the tree topple over like I did with the 'PigGang' Boss nor even knock out a block or even make a dent, the results were plain and simple … PAIN! And what made it so much worse was the fact I punched the trunk with the same sore hand I used knocking the previous tree block

I held my fist and collapsed on the ground and rolled from side to side muttering curses and pain at the tree I punched, as a shallow wind blew through it's leaves and rustled loudly it was like it was mocking me that I can't even punch out a block

"_Curse you curiosity … and damn you Mother Minecraftia …"_ I cursed in my head forgetting a couple of hours ago that I loved her

…

After rolling around in dirt and cursing nature at its worst, I made it back with a very pissed Flip ready to nag at me with all his might

"WHERE THE NETHER HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he literally screamed at me

"Sorry" I replied bluntly

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT IDIOT! YOU KNOW THERE'S MOBS OUT THERE AND YET YOU TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME OUT THERE JERKING OFF!"

"Jerking off? Where did you learn THAT from? And sorry "Mom" I'll be more cautious when going out and getting us fuel that keeps us alive …" I muttered at the ungrateful book and picked up my porkchop-on-a-stick I left out near the fire when I went out to get more wood, the fire seemed to burn nicely as it crackled and flickered in the night

"DON'T TALK BACK AT ME BRAT!" he snapped

I just sighed and started to chow down at my food, I rustled through my backpack and pulled out my half eaten loaf of bread from yesterday and ate it along with my porkchop

"You could have brought more food you know …" Flip muttered at me as he started to calm down from his anger

"Sorry about that too … I'll remember to pack some more after getting out of here" I replied trying to concentrate on eating

"Yeah you better be …" he flew down and laid down on the grass and became silent after that which meant he was sleeping

I just laughed softly at the book, even old-timers like Flip needed early rest after nagging the younger ones thoroughly

I was about done with my bread and pork when I felt an ominous presence near by (Flip was able to teach me a little bit about sensing before we left and I was able to sense large presences at my current state), it was almost pathetic how the person was letting out so much presence that even the dead can feel it

"Who are you? … Show yourselves" I demanded to the presence

"My, my … Hasn't it been such a long time since our little 'Talk'?"

That voice … and that cocky attitude … it was none less then …

"YOU!" I turned around behind me to become face to face with a tall man, he wore a black trench coat that covered his entire body and a matching large black hat that covered his face

"Hello again … Missed me?" he laughed

"As a matter of fact … yeah I did" I smirked at the man

"Oh! It seems that someone misses my voice after all!" he laughed louder

"Cut the crap … I didn't miss your half-ass laugh of yours … I want answers … and now …" I replied darkly

"Hey now, shouldn't we get to know each other first?" his laugh turned from a chuckle as he spoke

"I don't need an introduction, I need answers and your going to tell me" I snapped at him

"My name's Beri, Beri Heron that's my name and I'm a Gemini and a Snake-tail in the Chinese Zodiac …" he began to introduce himself while ignoring me

"I want to know … who am I? … and what am I …?"

"I like chocolate and coffee, they really wake you up don't you agree ? Oh! And I like cats too … they are so cute and you can't deny that!"

"What am I doing here? And just what is my reason here …?"

"I dislike bitter stuff and sour stuff too, and I can't stand the color green and blue and also on a side note, I hate cold weather and-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted at the man in annoyance, Notch! Why does this guy have so much to talk about!?

He looked surprised at my outrage, then after a few seconds of silence, he laughed loud and hard

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" I snapped at him

"It seems like you are in a bit of a rush aren't we …?" he replied calmly, it was hidden, but I could see a smug smirk plastered right on his face

"Of course! The main reason I came out here into the world is so I can find out who I am and what I am!"

"Are you sure …?"

"_What is this bastard going on about …?"_ I thought

"Are you sure that's your main reason? … isn't there … oh I don't know … another reason I suppose …?"

"_A … another reason …?"_

"Well … it can't be helped … it's not like your going to receive your memories anytime now OOPS!" he places a hand on his mouth like a innocent slip of a tongue

"Wait … you know something about me?!" I demanded an answer from him "who are you? And how do you know me?!"

"Oh dear … me and my BIG~ mouth …" he smirked in amusement as he watched me grow angry by the second, was he playing with me right now?!

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW! AND YOUR GOING TO ANSWER ME, UNLESS …" I pull out my wooden sword and point it at the stranger

"YOU WANT TO BECOME A ZOMBIE'S NEXT MEAL!"

"Now, now let's all calm down now and start from square one … My name is-"

"CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME YOU BASTARD!" I was sick of being played like a flute by this immature imbecile

He was laughing hysterically as he was clearly enjoying every minute of me losing my cool, doesn't this guy get tired of laughing like a hyena?!

"Well … I'm not the one to spill secrets … but let me tell you this then …" he wiped away a tear in his eye and became serious

"You will NEVER stop the 'Final Hour' …" he said it in a dark tone

"_What is this quack going ON about?!"_ I was starting to get impatient and was eager to cut him down

"The clock is ticking as it is … and time can never halt from it's journey …" he continued

"Look … I don't know what your going on about … but I don't care" I growled at him

"Oh you will …" he turned around and seemed to smile evilly under his hat "… you will …" and starts to walk away

"HEY! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I dashed towards him and jumped up to slash him down, but when I brought my blade down on him, a mist of black smoke covered him and when I slashed down through the fog I hit nothing, he disappeared and nothing remained … it was once again a silent night …

I started to tremble … not in fear … but in pure rage … he played me like I was his toy … like I was some fool … damn it …

"DAMN IT!" I cried out in frustration and stabbed the very ground with my sword embedding in the dirt in front of me, I fell to my knees … I remained silent there … just what was he going on about? … why can't I find anything? … just what is going on?! I gripped on to the grass and gritted my teeth

"_I WILL find my answers! I WILL find the truth! I'm going to find it, even if I have to search the entire world!"_ I vowed here and there

I got up, starting to feel calm again I picked up my sword from the ground and sheathed it onto my belt, I turned around and noticed Flip was still silent as ever, geez … just how can this guy sleep through all that racket?

I just smiled and shrugged it off, it was really late now and if I wanted to get to the village, I need all the strength I've got, I placed my makeshift bed near a comfortable spot near the fire that I crafted back at my village

Along with my sword, flint and steel that I got from Melissa, my water canteen which was a empty glass bottle from the potion I drank, and a couple of pieces of wood I got from those trees that I kept with my backpack

"_Note to self: As soon as we get to the village, find a work bench and craft some stuff …"_ I memo myself a note to keep in mind

I lay down my rather comfortable bed without a blanket of course, I always slept without a blanket, they felt too comfortable when you slept and always a bother to push off when you get up, anyway I just laid there on my bed and looked up at the night sky, beautiful diamonds sparkled and dotted along the endless black sky as they created such a breathtaking scene … and here I go again with the nature lover act …

"Oh well …" I whispered and closed my eyes to sleep

"_I will also like to say sorry to Mother Minecraftia about earlier …"_ I apologized and drifted into a silent sleep …

…

At first nothing but after a few minutes of me drifting away to sleep, I heard a rustle coming from a patch of tall grass, my heart stopped at that sound, was it a mob? Or was it that man who I already forgot his name?

I held in my breath and listened carefully … a footstep could be heard … then another … then another … until it was the campsite, I had my eyes closed but I slowly reached onto my belt and gripped the sword's hilt … more footsteps was heard as they started to sound closer … and closer … and closer …

I quickly got up and unsheathed my sword at the intruder who took by surprise and tried to take his out but failed to do that, I tackled the intruder onto the ground and we rolled some distance away from the site, after a struggle I was able to place my sword onto his throat, there I was on top of the intruder with unfocused eyes as to who was trying to attack me, as the sleep started to leave my eyes I looked down to see a familiar face …

"K-Koton?" I asked with surprise

"Yeah it's me, now get off!" she demanded and pushed me off of her

I was still surprised as to see the girl from my enemies in front of my eyes and dusting herself off from the tackle, I was still on the ground looking up at her

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the village!" I continued to ask her questions

"Well yeah I 'was' there until I decided to follow you …" she replied

"F-follow me …?"

"Yeah and to ask you something …"

"Um … what …?"

She drew her golden sword and aimed it at me, I was shocked at her actions

"Fight me …" she growled

"W-w-wait!-" I tried to coax her

"Just shut up and fight!" she shouted and lunged forward

I rolled out of the way and got onto my feet, I quickly drew my sword and readied a stance, her wounds weren't healed yet after what I did to her! I had to end the fight quickly

She lunged at me again after her miss and I sidestepped the attack and tried to hit her hand using the hilt to release her grip, it failed and she drew her arm back and swung at me, I blocked the attack and pushed her blade off of my mine and tried to tackle her again, but she sidestepped that and stuck her foot out and tripped me and I landed on the ground tasting dirt and grass while doing so

"S-stop Koton! Your wounds haven't healed yet!" I tried to reason with her

"Don't worry about your opponents health and just fight!" she snapped at me and aimed her sword to the ground and was ready to slam it into my body

I just couldn't reason with her anymore, my best bet was to wear her out or knock her out were the best choices

She brought the blade down and I rolled out of the way as she embed her sword into the ground, I took this chance and quickly dashed at her while her sword was still in the ground, I managed to disarm her and pin her down at the same time, she tried push me off and struggled to do so but I couldn't allowed that to happen and tightened my grip

"Just how long have you been following me?" I asked

"As soon as you left moron …" she growled

I was shocked at her answer "You've been following me for the last two days with a broken leg? How did you manage?"

I looked more closely at her face and noticed that she was sweating, not from the quarrel but from pain she was enduring, I also noticed tears welling in her eyes as she tried to hide them and her emotions

I sighed and got off her and helped her prop her back against a tree, she hissed in pain as doing so

"Here … let me look at the leg …" I looked at her right leg which was the one I broke, it was swollen and tender to touch showing inflammation, she was lucky she only followed me for two days or she might have ended up crippled, I carefully lifted the leg up and she cried in pain in response

"OW!"

"I told you that you'll be regretting it …" I mumbled at her "wait right here and don't make any sudden movements …"

I hurried over to my backpack and picked it up and brought it over to use as elevation for the leg, I placed her leg on the bag and more cried of pain followed

"Ow, ow, ow, ow …"

"Just stop and relax! Then the pain will be less intensive"

I sighed at the reckless girl "Just how **DID** you manage to bear it all in until now …?"

"I managed to …" she looked away from me and growled

"I still won't thank you …" she muttered

"I already said this a thousand times, I didn't expect one" I laughed and reached into my bag and pulled out a sturdy stick I made from the wood planks that I crafted from the wood I chopped down

"This will do …" I reached down to the end of my shirt and ripped a good long strand of cloth from it and placed the stick under her leg and tied it firmly using the cloth to act as a temporary cast, I got to say though … her legs were pretty tender and sensitive when I placed the cast on it, it seemed to tremble at my touch it was probably due to it being swollen and I shrugged that thought off

"There, that should do until we can get you a doctor …" I finished tying the cloth and looked up at her face, she was flushed deep red and fidgeted uncomfortably

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

She shook her head 'no' and slowly used the tree trunk as support to herself up

"It's nothing …" she added and slowly put weight on her right leg a foolish thing to do if you ask me, as soon as the slightest milligram of weight was put on to her leg, she toppled over and would have landed face down in the ground if I didn't catch her in the nick of time

"Geez … stop moving or you'll end up being crippled for the rest of your life!" I told her as I leaned her body against the tree, she was still flustered as ever, what was she so embarrassed about? I sighed and knelt down in front of her and offered my back

"C'mon … I'll give you a piggy back to the campsite" I said

"I … I don't need you help!" she snapped at me

I just couldn't stand her stubbornness anymore and I pulled her onto my back and carried her to the campsite, she was unarmed so she had to resort to punching my back to let her go, even though she was girl, she could definitely punch hard, I groaned at the pain of the punches

She eventually gave up and just went with the flow, she was giving off lot of heat though and she seemed to sweat through my shirt

"Hey … are feeling alright? You've been sweating more then a bucket would hold and your hotter then the Nether's fire" I laughed

She remained silent and just placed her head onto my back, I just shrugged it off and continued to walk

"Thanks …" I swore I just heard her whisper that

"Hey! You said "Thanks"!" I smiled and looked over his shoulder to see the girl blushing deeper

"I did not … it was your imagination I bet …" she mumbled

"No … I definitely heard you say-"

"JUST DROP IT OKAY!" she shouted into my poor ear

"Okay, okay …" I replied, having a girl scream into your ear was like having a million fire alarms go off all at once around you

When I reached the campsite, I was greeted by a shout from Flip

"GET OFF A ABOMONATION!" he screeched at the top of his lungs(not like he had any)

"Flip! What's wrong!?" I cried out to the book

"HELP ME!" he continued to cry out in help

"Where are you?"

"OVER HERE YOU NINCOMPOOP!" his voice was heard near the bed

I quickly ran over to the bed and noticed Flip there on the ground next to it with a small adorable looking snow-white fur kitten lying on top of him using him as a mattress, I couldn't help but 'Aw' and laugh at the same time for the kitten who looked rather relaxed on him

"Help me! Get this thing off of me!"

"Aww … the widdle kitty wikes you!" I mocked him with a baby-voice

"Just shut up and help me!"

I placed Koton on the bed and picked up the kitty, it meowed all so cutely and the soft fur and warm touch made me feel like I was holding a nice warm towel that was hung in the sun to dry, in a nutshell: cat's are great and they are so~ cute!

"Dumb furball …" Flip muttered under his breath and flew over me "This is why I hate cats …"

"Well aren't you a Nature-Hater" I laughed and held onto the kitty who rubbed it's fur body on to mine, I like cats don't you? The way they look so~ adorable and the way they just want your attention makes you feel so warm and fuzzy in the inside, and how they just nibble on food makes it so~ much more loveable! …

"Hey, are you alright?" Koton asked snapping me out of my Cat fantasy, I must have looked so stupid because I found myself looking like a idiot as my mouth was gaping while I was grinning like the Cheshire cat and I was drooling buckets too, I quickly used one of my arms that were holding the kitty and wiped my mouth clean

"You are sick did you know that?" Flip looked at me with disgust(not like he had a face either)

"S-sorry …" I blushed and put the cat down onto the bed next to Koton "anyway, so what happened? Cat got your tongue?" I laughed to myself at the corny joke only to have Koton slap me on the head while rolling her eyes

"I heard someone scream, presumably you" he said pointing to Koton "and I decided to check out what happened, but when I tried to fly, this furball just comes flying out of nowhere and it just sat on top of me like I was it's frikin' bed!"

" It's a girl" I heard Koton and I turned towards her to see her holding the kitty up and looking at her "Private area"

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at her and snatched the cat out of her hands

"What? I just wanted to know if "it" was a girl or a boy" she replied

"You shouldn't just look at it without her permission! I mean what if it was a boy?" I continued to yell, the cat meowed in response

"Oh please … like I just do THAT, I'm not a pervert unlike you who fantasizes about cats" she rolled her eyes and continued "And I don't speak cat moron!"

I blushed at my stupidity "Well … I mean … it's just …" I just grew redder as I continued to realize how stupid I was to say all that. Damn you me and my love for kitties …

Koton was laughing her butt off and Flip just snickered in response

"A-at least I have my kitty to keep me company right?" I looked down at the kitty in my arms, she meowed in response again like she was saying "yes"

"Why don't you marry her then?" mocked Flip

I glared at the book "At least I'm not a dust-collecting-piece-of-old history!" I snapped at him

"WATCH YOU MOUTH BOY!" he shouted at me, I just love using his weakness as a book to overturn him with anger and comebacks

"Both of you pipe down!" Koton snapped at us and was trying to relax on my bed

"Shut up you ungrateful pig!" I snapped at her too

"look who's talking cat-pervert!"

"Fat ass!"

"Kitty pedophile!"

"Pig-of-the-year!"

"FELINE-WHORE!"

"PIGGY-SLUT!"

We continued to exchange wave after wave of insults and comebacks, I could tell Flip was watching this with amusement, after a while of more pig this and cat that, we decided to stop and crash for the night

"Thanks for getting me exhausting me of insults" Koton yawned and started to climb off the bed

"Don't mention it and just sleep there for the night, I'll just sleep over there" I pointed out to a nearby tree

"Well aren't you a gentleman" she purred mockingly

"Oh shut up …" I replied and walked towards the tree I was intending to sleep at "C'mon Yuki! Let's got to bed!" I called out to my new feline friend

"Yuki?" Koton asked while getting comfortable in the bed

"Yuki means Snow, I'm of course talking about Yuki's fur, look at it! Clean as snow yet warm and soft as wool …" I explained with a soft and cute tone

Koton looks at me and rolls her eyes again and chuckles softly to herself

"Yeah, good luck with her!" she smirked

"Yeah good night to you too …" I muttered and sat down with the tree against my back

"Here Yuki!" I called out to her and patted the ground next to me

She ignores the suggested place to sleep and climbs on top of me and sits right on my head and went to sleep, I chuckled softly to myself, her weight on my head felt really coaxing and her fur tickled my head, this was going to be a good night's sleep alright

"Hey Koton!" I called out the pig-girl

"Hmm …?" she mumbled in her sleep

"Good night …" I smiled softly and slowly drifted off to sleep

I swore I could have heard her say good night too, but it's probably my imagination too, I felt at ease and drifted off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

**And that folks is Chapter 6! Leave a Review, a Favorite, or a Follow too will be nice! I'll try to upload as much as I can during the Winter Break!**

**THIS IS SYTHOFORGANIZATIONXIII SIGNING OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Village and New Friends

**A/N: What's up Guys and Gals!**

**SythOfOrganizationXIII here and I'm delivering another chapter just for you! I'm trying my hardest to correct any mistakes and errors and I would like your opinion on how the stories going and how you think I should improve! I also made this chapter long as possible just for you Guys and Gals and by the way …**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS LADIES AND GENTS!**

**Anyway …**

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Destroyed Village and New Friends

_Syth's POV_

"How much longer?~" I protested as we trudged our way through the forest towards our destination, it was already noon and things weren't getting any easier as we hiked up hills and trudged through shallow waters, who knew traveling to a village was this hard?

"Just a little longer …" Flip grumbled under his breath as he lead the way

"And how much is that?~"

"WHEN I SAY WE GET THERE SO SHUT UP!" he shouted in annoyance.

I let out a big sigh and looked around the forest, it was beautiful as we walked on the tall grass and dirt. It was a clear day with clouds drifting in the sky and the sun high above us and shining brightly, we walked passed a small lake and the water glistened like diamonds as the sun reflected light off of it's undisturbed surface now making ripples as I crouched near the water to refill my glass bottle.

"Hey! Keep up!" Flip called out from far ahead of me.

"Coming!" I called back and ran to catch up.

"OW! Slow down! Injured person on your back here!" I heard a voice behind me belonging to Koton, I offered to piggyback her to the village and she of course protested about it, but with my power of reasoning I was able to convince her to get a ride to let her wounds heal … Okay I actually forced her on to my back, not because I wanted to piggyback her! It's so that she can at least recover faster and stop her from crippling herself at a young age, other then that … we've been able to grow a little bit friendly with each other … sometimes that is.

"S-Sorry …" I apologized and slowed down my pace.

"I could have been better off walking if you weren't so kind to "offer" me your back …" she grumbled.

"I said I was sorry right?" I muttered under my breath.

I heard a soft meow on the top of my head, I smiled and forgot about the nagging I received from Koton "Thanks Yuki!" I thanked the kitten resting on my head.

"Hey! Cat-lover! Get going before we're left behind!" I quickly turned my attention to Flip who was now way ahead of us now.

"Hey wait up Flip!" I called out to the book and started running again.

"I said slow down!" Koton shouted in my ear.

"Make a decision!" I snapped at her and continued to run.

…

"Took you long enough" said Flip as we arrived to see him leaning himself against a tree trunk on the ground waiting for us.

"You are too kind to wait for us" I thanked him in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem, now let's going" he flew up and continued to lead the way and I gave him a glare that would make a Creeper turn around and hightail it out.

"Is he always like this?" Koton asked catching my attention from me glaring at Flip.

"I hope not …" I growled at the book "and if he is … so Notch help me …"

"I heard that brat!" he called back to us.

"It was suppose to be heard by you!" I snapped at him.

* * *

…

After a bit of rave and ranting on each other and us calling each other names, we were finally able to reach the village!

"And just over that hill … I believe the village should be in sight" Flip gave out a sigh of relief.

Yuki meowed in relief at the thought of civilization just past the hill.

"THANK NOTCH! I'M HUGRY!" I exclaimed and unknowingly dropped Koton by accident and rushed towards the hill while she grunted in pain when she landed and cursed at me, Yuki was using her claws to grip onto my head as I ran and it was painful, but I didn't notice at all.

_Koton's POV_

"HEY! Get back here!" I shouted at the boy who dropped me and left me to walk on my own.

"And you say that I'm the one being a brat …" Flip chuckled as he flew around me in a mocking way.

"Shut up …" I grumbled and rubbed my sore rear "why that little …"

"Village first and curse later" said Flip as he flew towards the hill too.

I let out a sigh and limped my way towards the two who left me behind, I swear to Notch that these two could literally get themselves killed someday, but at least Syth is a worthy opponent to fight I guess.

I was just reaching the base of the hill when I saw both of them reach the top and freeze in their places with eyes wide open(not like Flip had any eyes)

"_What's up with them?"_ I thought and tried to quicken my pace, and in return my leg gave me pain that I tried to shake it off.

When I reached the top I asked them what was wrong "hey! The nether is wrong?" I looked past them to see the answer to my question and nether it was. It was a nightmare, the entire village was destroyed … obliterated more like it, if destruction was an object, then I'm seeing it right now.

"What the …" I whispered "What the nether happened here!? This was all fine yesterday!"

Neither Syth or Flip answered and instead ran down towards the destroyed village, I didn't hesitate to do the same and followed them down while ignoring the pain from my leg.

* * *

…

Up close was a whole lot more devastating then on top of the hill, whatever did this to the village did a well job doing it. There were craters hinting explosive use everywhere, all the buildings didn't even stand a chance against this attack neither did the villagers, dead bodies lay in the open with burn marks and blood all over them confirming the explosions theory. I grew up with the gang so seeing dead bodies was a normal thing in my life, but after seeing this … I wasn't sure if this was something I could handle anymore.

"All this damage is fresh …" I assumed from the small lingering fires from the wooden planks that made up most of the houses here "I think the attackers just left a couple hours ago"

Syth and Flip remained silent and the cat was meowing softly to show she was scared as we continued to walk through the remains of the village, and I hate to admitted though, they were so deathly silent that it scared me _"why are they so silent? We are walking through a graveyard at this point!"_

My thoughts were interrupted by an audible groan coming from a destroyed house we walked past, we quickly searched for the source of the sound and found a boy somewhere along Syth's age barely clinging on to life and unconscious with his head leaning on to the wall, I quickly went up to him and checked for a pulse … it was still pretty stable, we could still save him! Then I noticed a gruesome sight, his left arm was missing and blood was pouring out of the wound, I clasped my mouth with a hand at the injury to stop myself from screaming.

"G-Guys! Help me out!" I called out to the two quickly recovering from the grotesque show I just witnessed.

"What! What can we do?" Syth cried out.

"See if you can find something to treat his wounds! Anything will do like potions or bandages!"

They quickly left the house and started to flip the entire village upside-down for anything to use.

As they left to find something the boy started groaning again and began to grow conscious "what … what … happened …?"

"Look … you were unconscious for awhile … just stay put for now" I coaxed the boy, he had black dirty and messy hair and dull silver eyes that looked dead, most of his clothes were either torn or burned but he wore an old denim jacket with a white undershirt that was charred black at most parts and he wore black pants that had a tattered legging with dirty black and red cleats.

"Who … who … are you …?" he gasped in pain.

"My name's Koton and we found you here injured, can you tell me your name? … what happened here?" I asked _"damn it! Where are they?!"_

"H … Ho … How …" he whispered

"Yes? …" I put my ear closer to his ear to mouth to listen carefully

"Ho … wl … my … name …" he started to cough blood and was beginning to grow weaker by the second.

"_Crap! He's losing too much blood! Where the nether are they?!" _"look … hang in there, we're getting something to patch you up! Just a little bit longer …"

"Is … sh-she … alright …?" he mumbled " … is … she … safe …?"

"I-I don't know who your talking about! J-Just stay with me!" I was panicking at this point, he doesn't have much time left to wait around! Where the nether were they!?

I didn't know what else to do, I just began to scream for help "SYTH! FLIP! HELP ME!"

"KOTON! We've got something!" Syth called back, he finally returned with Flip and were carrying bandages and a glass bottle "How's he doing?"

"N-Not good … he's losing too much blood!" I replied trying my best to stay calm now they were here.

"Hurry! Use these and make him drink this!" Flip flew to her swiftly and carefully with bandages and a nearly full bottle of red liquid "we were able to find a potion of healing II! It's not much but we don't have much time! Quickly!"

I nodded in response and took the bandages and potion, I connected the rim of the bottle to his mouth and poured some of it's contents into it, the blood began to stop flowing but he was still bleeding pretty bad, I wrapped the bandages around the fatal wound the best I could.

"Where … is she? … Where … is … she …?" he kept repeating those words as I wrapped the wound with the bandages

"Calm down … let me help you with this, and we can help you with who your looking for" I murmured trying to calm him down the best I can.

After a few more wraps I was done and there was no more bleeding, I wiped my forehead of sweat with my hands coated with dry blood. I didn't care at the least he was going to live and I was happy with that.

"Good job Koton!" I heard him applaud and the cat meowed alongside him, he then patted me on the back which was more like a slap then a pat.

"Ow! Will you quit it with the hurting me thing?" I snapped at him.

"But you saved him! How can I not be happy?" he continued to applaud me.

"All I did was give him a potion and wrapped the wound with bandages, how can that be impressive? It's the basic thing you do to any injury!"

"Yeah! But the most basic thing helped save a life right?!"

I paused at what he said _"Well … I guess your right …"_ "Don't expect me to be flattered …" I looked away from him and focused on the boy.

"Is there anything else we could do?" Syth asked coming up to me.

"Well … look for some supplies I guess …" I replied not turning to him "and see if you can find anymore survivors"

"Will do Koton!" he exclaimed as he ran out the destroyed house with Flip beside him.

I didn't respond to him, mainly because I didn't want to turn around or he'll see my face which was red and warm, why was I blushing?! All he did was praise me for my work! Was I blushing because this was my first praise? … or maybe … I quickly shook that thought out of my head and trained my eyes on the now sleeping boy named Howl.

"_That's stupid … no way I would …"_

* * *

…

After looking after the boy for a couple of hours I was about to doze off when I heard a shout behind me.

"HEY! Koton!"

Finally they returned! It was dark and we need to find or make some shelter right now, I thought about reparing some of the damage of this house with the wooden planks we got to make it a temporary place until we can find some suitable supplies and a destination.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them not turning back "set's use this place as a-" I was then interrupted by a shout from behind me.

"I SAID LET US GO YOU BIG OAF!" a voice of a young girl screeched.

"Shut up you brat!" I heard Flip snap at the voice.

"What's going …" I stopped when I turned around to see Syth with the cat resting on his head and Flip both tattered and dirty like they been rolling around in dirt carrying two girls by the back of their tops.

_Flips POV_

"What's going …" I heard Koton say and turn around to see us dirty, tired, and most of all … angry and the reason because of this? … IS THESE TWO BRATS!

"What have you been doing? And who are these girls?" she demanded an answer.

"Well …" Syth started "Let me explain …"

* * *

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Some time earlier …_

_Kuu's POV_

"_Sis … a-are you sure this is okay?" _

_I turn around to see my little sister Momo fretting with worry "I'm telling you Momo! This is our jackpot! We can't miss this oppor … opp … opporu …." _

"_Opportunity sis" she finished._

"_Yeah opportunity" I wasn't that great when it came to spelling but I didn't care, not like I wanted to spell words at all or go to school._

"_But it's really risky! What if there still bandits? Or worse …" she gulped hard and shuddered, even her short violet hair seemed to shudder in fear"The PigGang might be there!"_

"_I told you before! I ain't scared of some stupid punk who wears pink as a fashion!" I replied and ruffled her hair._

"_But sis~ it's late and we need to go home …"_

"_Momo … I know it's risky but I have to … your sick and it's my job as your older sister to take care of you … and when Notch all mighty gives me a chance to get you something to cure you I can't say no!"_

"_I told you before … I'm fine …" she complained._

"_No your not! Your sick and that's final! I'm going to that village and I'm finding you medicine and us supplies no matter what you say"_

"_Th-then … let me go with you …" she insisted._

"_I'm fine on my own Momo" _

"_But together … we can find things faster right?"_

_I couldn't help but sigh, she was always the one to be helpful even she was sick or in risk of danger._

"_Alright … but the slightest sign of danger or you becoming worse and I'm taking you home"_

_She nodded in response._

"_Then let's take this slowly …" and then we made our way to the village_

* * *

…

_Syth's POV_

"_Find anything yet?" I called out to Flip who went inside a house to find some supplies._

"_Nope …" he responded from the inside._

"_Wait!" my hopes got higher and Yuki raised her head up at the word._

"… _Yeah nothing …" I sighed and gotten off of the wall I leaned on and Yuki returned to sleeping._

"_This is the fifth house we checked excluding the church, why aren't there any supplies? There's not even a single piece of wheat here …" I pointed out the wheat farms that were all plucked clean of it's vegetation._

"_I reckon it's the work of bandits …" Flip replied flying out of the house "I mean what else can explain this?"_

"_I suppose … but these bandits sure have gotten themselves a mother lode of TNT if they can number a village this quick and destructively" I shuddered at the destruction "… either that or they have got what it takes to destroy the capitol city"_

"_Eden won't fall for such mindless destruction such as this …" Flip replied as we searched for another place to find supplies._

"_Oh yeah? How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow at his faith in a city._

"_I know kid, because I know" he seemed say that last part with pride._

_I was confused but decided to shrug it off and entered another house thinking too much was a bother to me anyway and we still needed to focus on the task on hand, it was going to be a long search._

* * *

…

_Kuu's POV_

"_It sure is a sight to see …" Momo mumbled as we walked silently along the wrecked path._

"_Yeah … those mobs really did a number on this place …" I replied with a whisper._

_The place was utterly destroyed and craters were everywhere, there was even some fires that were still burning and bodies lay around the place … just looking at the bodies gave me nightmares and my sister wasn't taking this lightly too, she was shaking while holding onto my sweater top and was squeezing her eyes shut and away from the corpses._

"_It's alright Momo … they aren't going to hurt you" I comforted her and patted her back._

"_That's not it's …" she whispered "… all these bodies … they …" she started to whimper._

"_Hey … calm down little sis …" I stopped walking and turned to hug my scared sister, she was growing warmer by the second "your burning up! I knew you should have stayed home!"_

"_I'm fine sis …" she almost lost her balance after saying that good thing I was holding her too._

"_Momo … go home and rest I can do this myself … it's obviously too much for you …"_

"_No!" she cried out "I … I'm going with you!"_

"_Are you sure? All this … it's just-"_

"_I'm … okay … I am your younger sister right?" she smiled weakly._

_I couldn't complain, once my sister is determined to do something she doesn't go back on it "… Then try to … hold on before we can get some supplies okay then?" I replied and we continued to our way._

* * *

…

_Syth's POV_

"_Nothing … all gone and nothing left …" I grumbled under my breath in annoyance._

"_Meow~" Yuki meowed in response that she didn't find anything too._

"_Let's just call it a day … I'm tired and you too" Flip yawned and began to head back to where Koton was._

"_This was all a waste of time …" I thought and headed over there too, until I heard a small conversation coming from the building behind the one I searched thoroughly._

"_Wait Flip! Do you hear that?" I called out to him, he stopped where he was and we remained silent and our ears perked up to listen …_

"_Nothing … nothing! Treasure trove my butt!" I heard a little clatter of wood against the floor._

"_Calm down sis … it's only natural that this place is empty after all"_

"_But this is the seventh house we've hit! How come there's nothing here?!"_

"_Shhhh! … quite sis! We don't know what's out here …"_

"_Who's there?" Flip called out to the voices with caution._

"_Oh crap! Run!" and we hear a pair of feet run off in to the distance._

"_They might be survivors! After them Flip!" I called out to him as I took a head start running after to them._

* * *

…

_Kuu's POV_

"_Faster Momo!" I cried out trying to escape our pursuers "we have to get out of here!"_

"_I'm … trying …" she dragged behind me and was gasping for air after running for 1 minute, I couldn't blame her for this though, she wasn't born with strong lungs like me and she was sick on top of that._

"_Hang in there!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her._

"_Hey you! Wait!" the voice from our pursuers shouted out._

"_Not in your lifetime!" I shouted back and continued to run_

_We had just reached the outskirts of the village when something flew past us and blocked our way, it was a … book?_

"_Hey! Just hold on for a second!" the book called out to us, it could talk and fly?!_

"_NOT …" I released Momo's hand and raced towards the flying object._

"_Huh?" it started_

"_A …" I screeched to a halt in front of it._

"_What …"_

"_DAMN …" I raised my leg up in the air._

"_Wait! Sto-"_

"_CHANCE!" and I brought it down in full force squishing the book to between the dirt blocks and my foot and it stopped moving after that "c'mon Momo! We need to-" I looked back at my little sister to see a man next to her trying to attack her._

"_HEY!" I shouted at the bandit and raced towards him._

"_Oh thank goodness your- BLARGH!" he started and had my foot planted right on his face and his cat went flying while screeching at the same time from my flying kick attack._

"_You leave my sister alone got that!? C'mon Momo" I grabbed my sister's hand and turned to run away when I ran into something._

"_OW! What the-" I started when I became face to face with what I ran into, the figure was tall … I mean REALLY tall! Taller then the guy I knocked out! The moon in the sky was lit behind him so I couldn't tell who it was because of the shadow casting on us._

"_Why you little …" it started with eyes glowing yellow and lifted it's hands high in the air._

"_Oh no …" I muttered._

"_BRATS!" and the next thing I know I blacked out …_

* * *

…

_After awhile from my black out I started to regain my senses, at first I felt weird like I was suspended in the air and held there … and then I realized I WAS being suspended in the air by the guy who I kicked in the face holding me and my sister by our sweater tops!_

"_Hey what the!" I cried out._

"_Ahh … it seems the little girls are awake finally!" a voice responded._

_Syth's POV_

"_Stop it with that tone Flip …" I groaned in pain from the last attack, who knew a little girl was capable of kicking so hard? "you sound like some sort of kidnapper"_

"_Meow~" Yuki resting on my head meowed._

"_I'm fine Yuki" I smiled at the kitten resting on my head_

"_I do not!" he snapped in fury and continued to talk to the kids with that sick tone._

"_So … I hope your ready to meet judgment" he cackled evilly, just what was he doing in the first place I wonder._

"_Not unless I kick you to the ground again" the older girl snapped at him._

"_Shut up brat!" he snapped back and smacked her on the head using himself._

"_I said stop that Flip!" I shouted "leave them alone! She was just trying to protect her sister here!" I pointed to the younger girl who was still unconscious by who know's what happened in my other hand._

"_You don't tell me what to do!" he snapped at me, and in my response I kicked him away and sent him flying into a house and destroying some wooden plank blocks in the process, normally I wouldn't be this angry but he wasn't making the situation any better as it is._

"_Meow~" Yuki meowed._

"_Your welcome" I smirked in response_

"_Let us go now!" I heard the girl shouting from my grip._

"_Sorry then you'll run away, and it's my job to keep-" I was stopped by a sudden surge of pain in my shin that my face cringed into a painful look, the girl just used her heel to kick me in the shin!_

"_Ow …" I muttered trying my best to keep hold of them and walk properly because I was limping now._

"_LET US GO!" she shouted "Or it's not your shin that'll be the problem next!"_

"_Just relax … and let me … lead the way … alright?" I growled softly at the girl trying hard not to become overcome with rage._

"_What did you do that for?!" I heard Flip next to me, when did he appear next to me?_

"_Because you made me angry" I replied bluntly "and Yuki was growing impatient with you too"_

"_Why you …" he growled angrily._

_But I didn't notice him and saw Koton in the house taking care of the boy"HEY! Koton!"_

_*FLASBACK END*_

* * *

_Koton's POV_

"So let me get this straight … your names are Kuu and Momo right?" I pointed at the two girls sitting on the ground, the older one named Kuu just nodded without looking at me and the other girl named Momo remained silent with her eyes closed and head resting on her sisters shoulder looking rather pale.

"And you guys claim that some kind of guy knocked them out and left them there for you guys to take them here?" I turned to look at the book and Syth nodding there heads(or in Flip's case his whole body).

"Well that's what they said" Syth replied pointing at the girls "I was knocked out for a short time before finding them out cold, Flip said he was knocked out too so he didn't see who it was either, and Yuki isn't going to help much either"

"Then who knocked them out?" I mumbled.

"Who knows?" Syth shrugged and stretched "whoever it was they helped us get the job done and saved us some bruises"

"That's true …" I turned my attention back towards the sisters "you must have a pretty strong kick if you can knock these guys out"

"Well … I'm a Spider and my sister here is a Cave Spider so yeah we can kick and jump" Kuu replied acting more friendly towards me(maybe because I was a female too?).

"Your Spiders?" Flip asked the two.

"Yeah! I mean doesn't my long purple hair and clothes distinguish me form any other mob?" she replied running her hands through her long violet hair which was done in a long ponytail with strange looking red beads acting as ornaments on the top of her head, and her clothes were long grey sweaters and short black skirts with matching knee high socks, her sister wore the same attire and had the same beads on her head but her hair was shorter then Kuu's.

"Sorry, but no …" I answered "you look more like your wearing a school uniform"

She just shrugged her shoulders and in the process waking her sleeping sister.

"Where …" she started while her Kuu tried to reassure her that everything's alright.

"It's okay Momo, there's a nice lady and … well a man and a book here so it's safe …" she murmured

"I don't know … about the man and book part … but okay" she smiled weakly and began to cough hoarsely.

"Is something wrong with her?" Syth asked Kuu.

"She's sick and I've been trying to find some medicine for her, but so far no luck" she looked at her sister who was coughing frequently with worry "I don't know what to do anymore …"

"Hey Koton! We still have some of that potion of Healing thingy?" Syth asked me.

"Y-Yeah! I think there is some left …" I quickly looked around me for the nearly empty bottle and saw it next to sleeping Howl.

"Here it is!" I grabbed the bottle and threw it to Syth who caught it with ease, he walked up to the Spider sisters and handed the potion to her, Kuu of course would hesitated at the offer.

"Don't worry Kuu" Syth laughed and placed the bottle next to her "it's not poison okay? We fed some to the boy over there too" he pointed to Howl.

"Why are you being so nice to us? We just met you and we accused you being bandits" she asked.

"We just like being nice, you don't need a reason to be nice right?" Syth answered and returned to his place next to Flip.

Kuu didn't answer but quickly grabbed the bottle and fed Momo the potion, Momo took slow and small sips of the potion and in an instant her once colorless face began to brighten and her raspy breathes of air began to soften. Wow … those potions really do their jobs well, I would like to meet the person who came up with the formulas for them.

"Sis … little sis are you alright?" Kuu softly shook her sister awake.

"Yeah … I … I think the drink is working" she smiled again but this time it was a healthy one.

"She still need to rest, the potion isn't suited for curing diseases, the potion did the best of it's job so let her get lots of rest" Flip explained "or the disease will get worse if you keep moving"

"Alright … and thank you" Momo thanked us.

"Your welcome" I replied

"I don't need thanks from you brats" Flip snickered as Syth swiftly slammed the book on to a wall to teach him some manners.

"So how's the boy holding?" Syth pointed to Howl.

"He's fine and should wake up tomorrow, and when he does we can ask him what happened to this place" I answered.

"Then I should start repairing this place a little" he replied and took of his backpack and rummaged around for the wooden planks.

"You girls should find some place to sleep, there's a room where the damage didn't reach properly so you can use it" I pointed out the room next to us.

"What about you Miss. …" Kuu asked holding her sister close to her.

"We'll be fine here as it is, and it's Koton by the way" I smiled at the two.

"Thank you … Miss. Koton" she thanked me and took her sister to the room.

"Well aren't you Miss. Sunshine?" Flip laughed as the Spider sisters left the room leaving us the only ones here.

"Oh shut up Flip …" I growled at the book who just continued to laugh and find a comfortable place to sleep in an undamaged bookshelf.

"Okay … that should do it …" Said Syth as he finished placing the last block of wood "It's not much, I didn't get to fix the roof but at least I covered the holes up so mobs don't interfere with our beauty sleep"

"It's fine Syth and thanks for the repairs, you did a decent job by the way" I applauded the work, it was pretty sturdy looking, there was no wind coming from the previous damage, and the moonlight lit the room from the hole in the roof.

"You should be thanking Melissa! She's an excellent repair woman and inventor! She even made a contraption where you can use the flow of water to grind crops!" he replied with a toothy grin.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at the contraption "Oh really? Then what's it called?"

"I think it was called … a watermill … but I don't care what is was called it was just so cool to see it work!" he answered.

I just laughed and began to prop Howl properly against the wall so he wasn't sleeping in an awkward position.

"So~ … where are you going to sleep?" Syth asked me while placing a torch in the middle of the room lighting it better.

"I'll just sleep here I guess … and there's only two beds the last time I checked the house and they are being used by the sisters" I replied.

"Then you can use mine I guess …" he came up and placed the bed next to me.

"Again? But you need proper rest too"

"Well …" he muttered with a guilty look "I … I kind of … forgot that you were injured and … and I made you walk around with it and …"

I then realized that I was still injured with a broken leg and when the realization hit me, so did the pain and it wasn't very welcoming either.

"It's alright and besides" I laughed and pointed at Howl "sleeping beauty here needs his proper rest too"

"Then …" Syth replied "he can use the bed and you can use my backpack as a pillow at least" he held out his bag for me to take.

"Thanks Syth …" I mumbled and took his bag.

"Did you just say …"

"No I didn't alright? Now go to sleep" I quickly blurted out and placed the bag next to the bed and plopped my head on it.

"Okay then I guess … good night" he replied and found a place to sleep at the table in the center of the room and sat in a chair and used the table as a headrest while the cat was still on his head and taking a snooze.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, I lay on the floor trying to get comfortable and used the bag as a pillow, it wasn't all that great but it beats leaning against a wall to sleep, as I lay on the floor I guess, I looked up at the night sky silently through the hole in the roof.

All the stars were out and the moon was square and full as ever, it helped gave me a sense of safety as I looked at it.

There were Zombies moaning and Skeletons walking making a clacking sound every time they took a step, but all those mobs seemed to drown out when I looked at the sky … yeah … maybe this wasn't a bad day at all …

* * *

**Alright! Finished the chapter!**

**Howl is an OC by HowlXenn13 and only belongs to him! No one else can have him!**

**I would like to wish you all a …**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**And thanks for reading this chapter!**

**THIS IS SYTHOFORGANIZATIONXIII SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
